Happiness Overload!
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: Since Pit has been all doom and gloom all the time, Someone came in to cheer him up with a hug. Now, Pit felt happy as ever, like he was his cheery self again. But later, he still kept that face on and is constantly getting happier by the moment. Smashers are worried and wonder if this emotion will overwhelm him. Whatever it is, it's going to be one annoyingly cheerful ride!
1. Chapter 1: Doom and Gloom

**Alright! Let's get this over with! Rewrote this because... Yeah. I rushed!**

 **Pit: Oh now you realized that?! Dang!**

 **Shut up, Pit!**

* * *

Pit was not having a great day. In fact, he never did. It was only the usual; Smash your Nintendo friends, get insulted by your goddess, and even realizing that you're a bad fighter. Pit didn't think that he was a bad fighter, he just didn't strategize very well.

Pit just face planted in his room. He was having probably the worst time of his life. He may not realize it but he didn't win a single match... Not even in team battle since his partner was just repeatedly killing himself because the other team was in sync.

If things couldn't get any worse, it would be the last thing he would want. Right now, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He felt depressed as ever.

Later, he heard someone opening the door. Pit didn't mind if someone was in here or not, he just wanted to be silent for the rest of his life. If the smasher wanted to cheer him up, forget it! He's not going to be cheerful. Ever again.

Pit looked to the side. Once he saw that pink dress, he knew who it was. The princess who is always kidnapped by a turtle with spikes. What does she want? Pit did borrow one of her pink dresses... Maybe she wanted it back?

"Something wrong?" She asked. Great! How could she not know that something is wrong? Pit's having a depressing day, and she does not notice it? Maybe she does, but decided to approach before talking about it.

Pit remained silent. He didn't care if anyone wanted to talk to him, or smash with his friends. He just wanted to be alone. Peach rubbed Pit's back in an attempt to comfort him. Pit didn't react to this, just remained silent. Even if they give him things that make him insanely happy, Pit will always remain extremely bitter. Pit looked away at Peach, giving the hint that he wanted to be alone.

Peach just smiled. "Oh don't be so doom and gloom like your brother!" Oh, so now you're describing Dark Pit to me? Thanks! It made Pit feel so much better!

Peach lifted the angel into a sitting position. Pit looked up at the princess. If she was going to do something crazy, then he would just run and lock himself in whatever room for the rest of his life! He does not want shit to go down.

"Does someone need a hug?" She asked. Pit put his head down. He knew it was coming.

"I don't. Want. A hug, Peach!" Pit said, bitterly. "Now can you leave me alone?"

The princess startled slightly. Pit is not having a great day. She knows he wants it, even if he seriously doesn't. "Cmon, Pit! Be a little happy..." Pit didn't listen, just remained silent once again. She is not having this. Pit is going to get a hug whether he likes it or not.

Peach cupped Pit's chin. Pit just stared at her, waiting for the thing that's going happen now. In seconds, the princess immediately hugged the angel tightly, loudly saying, "Peachy!". Afterwards, Pit felt something that he'd never felt. He felt so... Alive! Like nothing has changed. He didn't notice that the whole room exploded with rainbows, kittens, pretty much anything that would make him happy.

A few smashers came to the scene. When they heard the explosion they came running. They saw a few girly things, mostly rainbows. Peach skipped out the door, not noticing the look on their faces.

"Whoa! What the hell just happened?!" Link asked, loudly. "Is this Pit and Dark Pit's room?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah. Poyo! Pit was the only poyo in there!"

"Guess the princess tried to cheer him up!" Luigi guessed. "Pit's been gloomy all day."

The rainbows cleared up; kittens, clouds, and other things were running down the halls. Pit walked out the door. When he put his head up, the smashers were astonished. He had a big smile on his face. Guess Peach really did cheer him up. Now, Pit never felt so happy in his entire life. He was breathing slightly fast, and he felt like jumping up and down.

"I feel so alive! I can't stop smiling!" Pit called out. "I'M GONNA GO SMASH HAPPILY NOW!" He skipped down the hallways, not hearing Link call out to him. Kirby just stood there and watched the angel, having a face about what he just witnessed.

"What the poyo just happened?" Kirby asked. "It doesn't seem so normal..." Luigi and Link agreed. What did that cheery princess do to him in there? More importantly, how did all of those happy things get in there? The smashers stopped thinking about that. On second thought, they really don't want to know.

Pit ran down the halls, smiling as ever! Something he hasn't done for a few days. Later, Dark Pit saw his twin, now running down the halls with a face that he didn't see in a while. Odd. Last time he saw him he was just down. Like he didn't wanted to be bothered. But now this? Must be a sudden mood swing.

Pit stopped to see him, still smiling. "How are you doing, Pittoo?"

"Okay, when are you going to stop calling me that?" He asked. "Anyway, what's gotten you so happy?" He kinda wanted to know.

Pit didn't answer his question. He looked out the window. "Isn't it just beautiful today?"

That suddenly confused him the most. "Um... It's raining outside and the sky is gray..." He explained. "What are you talking about?"

Pit waved his hand. "Oh, it doesn't matter. On any weather, It's still a beautiful day! Don't you think, Pittoo?"

Okay, now Dark Pit is really getting the chills. What happened to Pit? He's still giving out that smile. Did he just completely lose it or something? Seriously, why is he acting like this?

Dark Pit just gave a shrug. "Yeah. I guess... Maybe?"

"That's the spirit!" He yelled. "We're going to have lots of fun with the other smashers! I can't wait until I beat up the opponents with this cute bow!"

Pit waved to him goodbye, and he ran down the hallways. He's probably headed for the stage. Dark Pit just stood there, completely confused on what the fuck just happened. Pit hadn't been this cheerful in days. Why is he feeling this way? That was when Dark Pit knew that there's probably something wrong with him. If he sees him again, he'd possibly send him to Dr. Mario just for a quick checkup. That smile Pit gave off does not seem normal.

Link came in seconds later. He looked at Dark Pit, who now had a confused look on his face. Link guessed that Pit must've talk to him or something.

The swordsman turned his head to the avian. "Is something bothering you?" Dark Pit just nodded, curtly. "It's about Pit isn't it?"

Dark Pit looked up. "How did you know?"

"Seems obvious." He answered. "I witnessed it to. Somehow Peach cheered him up and your whole room exploded with a ton of rainbows and other things."

The dark angel stopped at that last sentence. "What?!"

"Yeah... The room you and Pit shared exploded! I'm serious! And then Peach skipped away like nothing happened!"

"Then what about Pit?" He asked.

"He was smiling! Something he never did today. He said he'd never felt so alive and left like nothing happened as well. Not even caring that the room blew up after Peach's shenanigans."

Dark Pit thought about this.

"Is he going to keep this up?" He asked. "He talked to me saying that it was a beautiful day when it's clearly dull outside!"

Link just shrugged. "Who knows? But anyway, I've got to get going! Princess Zelda is waiting on me. Later!"

And with that, Link left.

Dark Pit was still suspicious about his twin. Did his goddess know about this? Is he going to keep this up? He doesn't know but for now, he probably wanted to keep an eye on him just so things won't get weird if he's like this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Overwhelming Joy

**Since I had to rewrite this because it is rushed... Let's make this better than ever!**

 **Pit: ... Hug?**

 **No! I don't want any hugs!**

* * *

Next day at the Smash Mansion. It was actually pretty gloomy. Pit didn't like it when you can't have fun outside when it's raining, and there's basically nothing to do inside the mansion. So, it was just a dull day. Can't smash either. Every smasher was having a bad day. What's worse is... No one wanted to have fun. They just became lazy as ever.

I mean just look at them. Kirby's whining, Mewtwo's silence, Peach's well... being Peach, and Fox just being a total jackass. Can this day get any worse?

You would probably say yes, but that all changed. Pit walked down the hallway into the stage. He saw all of the smashers. Some of them are in their rooms, but whatever. Once everyone looked at him, they were surprised. Pit was somehow still smiling, even though it's a totally shitty day. What they didn't know is that on the inside, the angel wanted to stop, but some part of him didn't want to. He still felt that beaming happiness ever since he got it from that damsel. Shouldn't it wear off or something?

 _Why am I still feeling this way?_ Pit thought. _This is one of the most dull days ever! Everyone is feeling dull. Shouldn't I do the same as well. I wish I ha- could but- I can't. stop. Hehe... Hahahaha!_

Ike stood up and walked over to him to look at the light angel. He did the same face again like he did yesterday. Ike was confused. Why is he still happy on a day like this?

"Pit? Are you okay?" He asked. Pit nodded, happily. It was forced, but he couldn't tell him on the outside because the happiness in him felt way too much.

"Hehe! I'm fine! Just a regular day out there!" Pit gave out the big smile again. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Okay, now it's just getting weird. "You're feeling happy... On one of the worst days ever! You can't even smash today! It's all dull!"

"So?" Pit questioned. "Everyday is a happy day! Even if it is doom and gloom! Now come on! Don't be a Pittoo! Be a Pit guys! Who doesn't like being gloomy as that guy?"

Dark Pit noticed that sentence he said. Is he insulting him? That suddenly made the dark angel pissed while he was just chilling with Roy and Kirby.

The dark angel stood up and dashed as fast as Sonic and pinned his twin onto a wall. Pit was still giving off that shit eating smile, even though Dark Pit is seriously going to kill him.

"You think this is funny, Pit-Stain?!" He snapped. Pit happily nodded.

"Well duh! Look at your face! Hahaha!" He fluttered his wings. Feathers falling off. Jeez! Has he been fluttering his wings since yesterday. It's getting bald by the minute. "Aw! Is someone feeling gloomy? Come on! Be happy! Be a Pit! You know you want to!"

Okay, this is starting to freak everyone out. Yes! Everyone can hear what he is saying since he speaks so loudly. Usaully, Pit would do the same thing like the other smashers; sit around, sulk around, whine all the time because there's nothing to do, etc. But this? Clearly there's something wrong with him, right?

Dark Pit unpinned the cheerful angel. Pit gave a pat on his shoulder. He thought he needed some cheering up, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Pit's blue eyes started to shine brightly, almost looking like Jigglypuff's. Dark Pit knew exactly what he was going to do; give him a hug. Oh dear god. Anything... Anything, but Pit's annoying hugs.

Once Pit made his move, the dark angel moved over. He called it. He knew that was going to happen. Pit always does that to cheer him up. Some worked, but part of it got really annoying. To the part where Dark Pit thought 'don't touch me, don't touch me, don't freaking touch me!' Every time Pit tried to cheer him up.

Pit looked up at his twin, his smile slowly fading. "Wha- What's wrong? Don't you want a hug?"

Dark Pit roughly shook his head. "How many times do I have to say it, Pit-Stain? I don't want ANY hugs!"

For a second, Pit felt the happiness in him fade away. Those words Dark Pit said made him feel broken. He was about to break. But then, he tried to think of something. Think of something! Think of something happy! St-Stay Postive! Stay Positive! Don't want to break down and cry now do you?

Pit, now shuddering with his hands, stopped suddenly. He put his hands down, breathing in and out in his mind. All the kittens, candy, rainbows, butterflies now flowing in his thoughts. It felt calm. So calm, that he wanted to smile. He kept on thinking. His positivity level is slowly going up... His heart started beating fast, to the point where the light angel started jumping up and down really really fast.

Pit looked up at them. They were terrified as ever. No smasher saw one of their guardian angels act like this (Dark Pit being unlikely). Pit's eyes were growing wider than ever including the happy smile on his face. He started laughing. He'd never felt this much joy in his entire life. Pit kept on laughing. Laughing. Laughing! It became louder by the minute, to the point that every smasher covered their ears. The glass was shattering; Pit's voice became to high pitch.

It roared down the halls. It immediately woke up the other smashers who weren't on the stage. Their ears roared. It's seriously breaking everything. Sooner or later they won't be able to hear anymore if someone doesn't do something!

Dark Pit, hands covering his ears, walked closer to Pit. Once he got there, he reluctantly removed his hands and gripped his twin's shoulders. He yelled.

"PIT! STOP LAUGHING! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE MANSION AND EVERYONE'S EARS!"

Boy, that was loud enough. So loud that Dark Pit almost lost his voice from doing that. He took deep breaths. That seriously hurt his throat as he tried to clear it.

Pit's laughing ceased. He coughed. Loud voices led to serious pain for both of the angels. Pit smiles again, and put his twin's hands away from his shoulders.

He laughed, contently. "Oh... Why didn't you say so, Pittoo? Surely, I would stop!"

Dark Pit rasped. "Pit... I think... You should come with me for a moment!" He coughed again, as he grabbed onto Pit's forearm and dragged down the hallways, leaving the smashers with their ears roaring.

"Ugh... What's gotten into that angel?" Mega Man asked. "He's getting random or something."

Kirby shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he isn't random. He's just poyo happy!"

"Ugh... My ears seriously hurt!" Lucas whined. "What made him this happy in the first place?"

Link knew the answer. He pointed his finger at the pink dressed damsel. "Ask her! After all, she was in there with Pit."

Peach looked up. All the smashers were looking at her, waiting for an explanation. She sighed and opened her mouth. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit had his mind set on his twin. He needed to see Dr Mario. Pit's cheerfulness is seriously getting too hyper. Heck, even Pit is asking questions from the back of his head.

"Where are we going? Are we going to see a movie? We're getting ice cream? I hope it's floored! How about we visit Lady Palutena? Are we going to see her? Can we see her? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Dark Pit ignored those questions that moron asked, even though his head hurts, since he was speaking so loudly. He needs to know what happened to him right now. Pit cannot be acting like this with the smashers.

His mind was dead on! Dr Mario better know what's wrong with him. If not, then we're going to have some serious annoying rides coming from that irritating angel.


	3. Chapter 3: One Cute Hug

**I suppose... This one might be a little uh... Never mind! It's fine...**

 **Pit: Are you okay?**

 **Does it look like I'm fine? Ugh... Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr Mario was in his office. Finding cures for the injured smashers from yesterday. It was a rough beating today. Smashing is now starting to feel more intense over these days, but it was no problem for the doc to patch the injured all up. They all felt better over time. The doctor smiled. He always knew how to make everyone feel them again. Everybody was glad that he was here in the Smash Mansion.

I mean, he didn't think he'd come back from melee. It was totally unexpected. And hey, his other melee friends came back too like Roy and Mewtwo, so that's a plus! Though he did miss that cute little Pichu... Dr Mario wondered. Will he ever have a chance to see that Pokemon again? Eh... Who knows? Either way, he was just glad that he can smash with newcomers and veterans.

He went back to his desk. Time to relax! Relieve from all of that work! Dr Mario had a rough day today. He didn't have time for smashing, even though he wanted to yesterday. Just when he was about to close his eyes something caused him to keel his chair over, causing a minor headache. That's when he realized that his door slammed open.

"Dr Mario! We need to talk!"

Dark Pit looked around, still holding onto Pit's forearm. Pit raised a brow. What are we doing in a doctor's office? Is he getting a checkup, an appointment? Or worse needles? Pit shivered. If there were needles, then sorry! He'll be running in an instant, straight to his room and locking the door.

The doctor stood up. Ugh... Someone is here today? Couldn't this wait? He needed to relax a bit. Dr Mario shook his head as he stood up. No matter! He is always there to help the injured as always. He looked up. It was Dark Pit. Oh, and he brought along his friend too.

"Hey!" He greeted. "How's it going uh... Pittoo isn't it?"

Dark Pit face palmed. Will they ever get his real name right instead of that stupid nickname? Whatever! Forget about that! Now, he needed to deal with this problem. He slammed his hand on Dr Mario's desk. The doc looked up at him.

"Hey Doc... I think something is wrong with Pit!"

Dr Mario raised a brow once he looked at the smiling Pit. "What are you talking about? He seems fine to me...". Dark Pit sighed. He dragged the light angel onto a hospital bed. Pit didn't know what's going on at this point when his twin said that. Why is he even in here? He doesn't feel sick or anything... Dr Mario walked over to the light angel, with a confused look on his face. After a few minutes, he checked everything; He has nice reflexes, wings were stable. Dr Mario didn't know what's the problem.

"Pit seems fine..." He explained. "I don't understand why you're worrying so much..."

"It's not Pit's entire body..." Dark Pit explained. "It's his emotion... Just look at him!" Pit just sat there, still having that cute smile on his face. Dr Mario just laughed.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked. The avian nodded, curtly. Clearly he has to know about this whole emotion thing.

"There's nothing wrong with a little emotion! Pit's just feeling happy today! That's all..."

"But-" Dark Pit cut in. "Something is wrong with that emotion! Didn't you hear him when he was laughing so hard? It hurt everyone's ears!" He rubbed his head. "Even mine!"

He raised a brow. "Excuse me... What? I didn't even hear anything..." Dr Mario took Pit out of the hospital bed and addressed him to the confused dark angel. "Now, this is just a total waste of my valuable time! I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to leave!" He pointed his finger at the door.

"But-" Dr Mario just pushed him out the door.

"There's nothing to worry about! Pit is fine! Calm down! Now if you'll excuse me..." He turned his back to them. "I've got some business to attend to!"

And with that he slammed the door, leaving a confused dark angel and a happy camper who was completely oblivious to what just happened. It was right in front of him too!

Maybe the doctor was right. Pit's just feeling happy today. What was he thinking? It's just a little emotion! What could go wrong? Though there was something that always bugged him at that note, and he couldn't put his finger on it... Dark Pit then shook off that thought as he dragged his twin down the halls, with no worry this time. There's nothing wrong with Pit... Nothing at all...

He set the light angel down once he got into their room. Pit just sat there, still keeping that shit eating grin on his face. Dark Pit raised a brow. Seriously? After all of that, he is still feeling this way? Pit was always happy but this... Somehow feels different, and he can't understand why...

"Well now that that's over..." Pit started, causing his twin to stop his train of thought. "Why don't we go do something? Like smashing! I love smashing!"

"I've got something to do..." Dark Pit replied as he walked out the door. "Just... do something in here while I'm out..." Pit nodded. Once the dark angel got out of the door, the light angel grinned uncontrollably. He's gone! Now we gotta surprise him. Pit got off the bed and checked through the closet to find something. Found it! It's was a can of paint followed by some spray cans. He was hiding it since morning was arrived. This room he was in felt dull. It needed to be a bit bright. Pit took out his paint roller. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Dark Pit walked back to the central stage. Once he got there, he was surprised. The smashers emotions changed. All of them was focused on Peach, who she now was explaining everything about that cheery light angel. Dark Pit backed up and sidled on the wall, eavesdropping on that little conversation.

"I swear! I was only trying to cheer him up!" She said, putting her hands up in defense. "He felt so doom and gloom all the time since he felt that he was so bad at smashing!"

Mario jumped in. He pointed his finger at her. "Then how did our light angel end up like this? It's seriously not normal!"

"Yeah!" Link agreed with the red plumber. "I don't think that's how happiness works in a person like almost all of us... What did you do to him?"

"All I did was fill him up with joy and passion! I might've overdid it but-" She twirled around and gave a wink at them. Hearts popped out. "Pit feels so happy ever in his life! It makes me feel happy too!"

"Poyo? Happiness? Joy?" Kirby questioned. "Since when did you have the poyo to do that?"

"By the power of happiness! Nothing can stop you! It's one of my dearest emotions!"

Yoshi backed up. "I'm scared now... What if Pit comes after us and we'll become one of them? We'd be like zombies or something like that!"

"Oh please..." Peach replied. "That will never happen! It's going to wear off! At some point at least! Trust me! Everything will be back to normal!"

Meanwhile, Dark Pit kept on eavesdropping on the conversation. He wasn't sure about this. Pit's still feeling happy. He wasn't sure if this would wear off at some point. Pit could go on like this forever if he had to! But still... Dr Mario said it was just an emotion. Maybe he was naturally feeling happy... Since yesterday when Peach cheered him up. Dark Pit thought it would be less likely if that was the case.

He turned around and went back the way he came. He needed to check on his twin. Who knows what that angel is doing in there in his happy self. Probably doing something that would blow his mind... and not in a good way. The dark angel sighed as he kept walking. He needs to ask his twin about the emotion he's feeling was normal if that were even possible.

Dark Pit opened the door just a slit. He wondered what his twin once again was doing in there. Part of him thought Pit understood, but another part thought the same thing he was thinking earlier. Being a crazy person in there. Once it was open all the way, he gasped at what he saw in the room.

The walls were painted pink, along with a rainbow trail coming across it. Candy was on the floor, clouds hanged onto the ceiling. It was a cheery place, but not for a certain angel who had an astonished look on his face!

"Oh hey, Pittoo!" Pit smiled., brushing the walls with pink paint "Don't mind all of this! I'm trying to make this room more lively!"

Dark Pit stepped forward, dumbfounded at what happened in here. Wha-What?! What just happened in here? He was out for like three minutes, and he came back in here to see this! Everything turned into Candy Land or something like that. He did all of this in a short amount of time! How did Pit do all of this? More importantly...

"Since when did you have pink paint?" He asked. Pit bursted with glee.

"You can thank those inklings I've met once!" He answered. Oh god... So it wasn't paint... It was actually ink... Dark Pit looked out the window. The inklings were waving at him, showing that it was a blast when Pit offered to help out. And they all left to do something else like their sport or something outside the mansion.

Dark Pit wasn't surprised at this. He knew this would apparently happen at some point. And of course it would be his twin of all people. When he turned around he heard a click that came from the door. Dark Pit gasped a little. Why was the door locked? He then looked up at his twin, that now all of a sudden turned to him. Pit looked up at him with a face looking like he completely lost it. He stepped forward, trying to get close to the dark angel as possible.

"What is wrong with you Pit?" He demanded. "Have you gone crazy or something?!"

Pit put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were twitching as he kept on smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about! I just want you to play with meeee-a!" He sing-songed. It sounded like he was in auto tune or something. Dark Pit jerked. He couldn't move. Pit's grip was tight. He can't break free! The light angel gave one last smile before he tried to give him the best hug he could ever feel.

Dark Pit's heart stopped as his twin pulled him in really tight. He felt a burning sensation. It was not the feeling of pain and suffering. It was the feeling of pure happiness. He never felt that emotion catch on to him (he's edgy all the time... What would you expect?). For the first time after that hug, he smiled brightly as he returned it! And he doesn't know why he's feeling that way!

"Hahaha!" He laughed, feeling the light inside of him. "I don't know why I'm smiling, but I don't care! It feels amazing!"

Pit jumped with glee. "I knew you would like it, but... I still don't know what's gotten into me after that surprise hug from Peach, but that doesn't matter! I'm so happy!"

Dark Pit smirked. "Yeah... I know..."

For the rest of the time, they remained in the room, with the door locked. Dark Pit didn't know what's gotten into him after that hug, but he kinds liked it. Pit smiled as they both started to prance around in circles and played childish games. They were having an amazing time as the day went on.

Later, The smashers kept hearing sounds of laughter every time when they went past the twin's room. Odd. Dark Pit almost never laughs on this time of day. And they didn't know why he even is... Kirby tried opening the door, but it was locked shut. No one knows what's going on in there.

Night fell, and Dark Pit was too cheery to sleep like he normally does. Pit was snickering, even if he didn't want to. The light angel coughed for some reason, and something came out of his nose. The dark angel noticed it. The look on Pit's face was priceless. He started laughing so hard. How long has it been since they laughed?

After a few seconds of laughing, Dark Pit coughed. His throat actually hurts, but he doesn't care! He couldn't even stop laughing anyway. He kept on coughing, until something spewed out of him. Pit had the same thing as well; it was on his nose so...

The angels couldn't help it. They kept on laughing. It was so loud that it echoed across the halls. Some of the smashers were awake just a slit. It wasn't enough to fully wake them up. Later, they ceased their laughter. Pit and Dark Pit smiled at each other, before they let sleep claim them. Once they did, they both giggled. The happiness in them never felt so strong... And it kept going.

Once they wake up, they would know... That this emotion... was only the beginning...


	4. Chapter 4: The Assembly Interruption

**Pit: Well I guess I'm watching the A/N while KirbyL is sitting in the corner rocking back and forth for some reason.**

 **Dark Pit: Hey! Don't forget me! I'm part of this too you know...**

 **Pit: Yeah... But anyway, if you're on Miiverse, you should search user and type in KirbyLuigiSF. That's really who she is 24/7**

 **Dark Pit: At least she isn't a fangirl...**

 **Pit: She used to be one though...**

 **Both: *shivers***

* * *

Sunrise to a new beautiful day. Pit and Dark Pit woke up from their slumber. This time, those two weren't groaning whenever it's morning and you have to wake up at a certain time. It annoyed them the most, but not it doesn't... Odd. They both sat up and stretched out their arms, wings, etc. Once they looked at each other, they smiled again. The same smile they did yesterday. And they don't know it's still happening.

Pit looked around the room. It was still pink. Showing all the kittens, rainbows, and drawings that look like stick figures. It came along with other cute things the two can't describe. Even if it was girly, he still seemed to smile at it. Dark Pit seems to do the same thing. They both got out of their beds, dressed, and that day, they can have some... fun.

Once they were out of their rooms and walking down the hallways, they heard something that came from the intercom. They looked up. Seems like there is something important to do at this time of day. This doesn't happen often around here in the Smash Mansion. Well... Guess it should happen once and a while.

"Smashers!" That sounded like Master Hand. "Just to let you know that there will be an assembly. We're all going to talk about something that seems boring to you, but it is to me and Crazy Hand! Why you may ask?"

"Because I want to see some despair this time around! So be here at noon, or you won't smash for two whole weeks!" Crazy Hand answered. "Ciao!" Dark Pit's face became stern, yet still smiling. Are you kidding me? Another boring assembly that seems pointless just so they can ruin our day? Well, fuck! This is the worst time to do so. Pit somehow didn't seem to mind. He didn't change his expression... at all.

"Another boring assembly? That always makes me mad!" Pit said.

"Then, why are you smiling?" Dark Pit asked, confused.

"I don't know. Why are you prancing down the hallways?"

Dark Pit looked at himself. He was twirling, jumping up and down, skipping, heel clicking, and his expression still became delighted. He didn't even know why this is happening. He never done this at all. He didn't even know he can do this in the first place. It's not normal. "Yeah... I dunno!" He answered, as he danced down the halls.

Peach was near a window, looking at rainbows in the sky. It's such a beautiful day right now. The birds were chirping, the sun is out there shining bright, No rain clouds in the horizon. Heh... You can even see the inklings playing turf war outside the Smash Mansion for some reason... It's getting all over the mansion's walls. Good thing the ink disappears when their turf war match is over.

Peach's thoughts stopped immediately when she heard the sound of laughter. She turned around to see two angels doing a ring around a rosie down the halls. Peach's mind was losing it. The happiness in Pit still hasn't wear off? And Dark Pit was doing the same too! That... Doesn't happen often with him a lot of the time. Usually, he is just edgy like any other dark character would. But... That's not happening. For now, Those two seemed to be enjoying themselves; running around, doing cartwheels, laughter. Peach seemed to wonder if Yoshi was right about this whole joy thing.

Pit and Dark Pit stopped when they saw the confused pink princess. Pit stepped forward, with the same expression as his twin.

"Hey there, princess!" Pit greeted, bowing. "Isn't it such a beautiful day?"

Dark Pit nodded, accepting that it was nice out. If it meant inklings making an entire mess outside the mansion, then yeah. You can even hear the sounds the inklings make as they spray their ink. Man... There are so many globs of ink in windows, walls, even the rooftop. They really seem to enjoy themselves... Hearing their inkling blubs a lot of the time.

"Well... Yeah!" The princess answered, a bit cautiously. She didn't know what to say to these two... looking like this at least. "Say, why are you still feeling happy?"

Pit shrugged. "Ever since you gave me a happy hug, I don't feel right, but I still feel like myself. Even Pittoo feels the same way! Right?" He nudged the dark angel, who didn't seem to mind the nudge.

"It feels so flipping awesome!" He said, fluttering his black wings. Feathers seem to be falling off. Seems like they're molting. Or probably too excited that they fall off... If that were even possible (though it would be funny if it did). The two angels appear to have a few bald spots. They don't seem to notice actually. Pit then started jumping up and down, alarming Dark Pit to come and play around the Mansion. He smiled and agreed as he bowed the princess and skipped down to the cheerful angel.

Peach had to believe it. Giving the happy hug was a bad idea. Just look at them. They were laughing, dancing, and even singing. Pit has been like that for a full 24 hours and he still feels that. Peach doesn't know why it's still going, and she also didn't know why the dark angel was feeling happy as Pit was, but whatever it is, it had something to do with that white angel.

Smashers were in the main room, enjoying themselves until it was time to hear a boring assembly. Some of them didn't seem to mind, because they've been through this a lot. A lot of them. Even after at least 20 of these, they still don't seem to like it that much. Yeah... That's how boring assemblies are in Smash Mansion.

"What's with the assembly this time?" Toon Link asked. "It's all boring! I want to smash things!"

Villager shook his head. "It's not boring! It just becomes more annoying! What's the point? Oh right... There isn't!"

"Let's just hope this is quick!" Lucas said. "I've gotta be somewhere at noon."

Everyone sighed. It was a beautiful day to smash, but they didn't feel like it. They kept on thinking about the stupid assembly. Crazy Hand always wants to ruin everything just so he can feel despair in those guys. Ness looked up at the clock. 11:45. Ugh... It's almost time until we get to bore ourselves.

Once it did, Crazy Hand called from the top of its lungs (if he even had one) to go to the stage. Everyone groaned. Fuck this man! Fuck everything! They all went down the path to the stage, giving a not satisfied look. Pit came in and looked at everyone. They look so cute! Dark Pit agrees. There were so many sparkles in their vision, and cuties that have smiles on their faces. Though it stopped in a few seconds. They saw that it was just the smashers with no expression.

When it came to their seats, Pit and Dark Pit sat next to each other. Pit's smile seemed to grow, to the part where everyone can see it. The curtains rose up. It's starting! Crazy Hand would probably expect to see everyone with sulking faces. That may be a problem since they will be standing out with shit eating smiles, that the hand will notice it completely. Dark Pit's eyes furrowed. He had to stop his happiness craze. But his heart doesn't feel like it, and he doesn't know why... He nudged his twin, alerting him.

"Dude!" Dark Pit started. "We've gotta stop smiling! I can feel that our muscles burning, and it's going to be like that forever, Pit!"

Pit turned to him, with the smile growing as ever. Master Hand brought a microphone, and Crazy Hand went next to it. He moved his fingers. "Thank you all for coming! Just so I can see despair on your faces. Now we are going to talk about-"

A sound of laughter echoed across the room. Everyone seemed to notice it. Who did that? More importantly, why? Crazy stopped when he saw the two angels, with smiles on their faces. He didn't expect to see that because one of them interrupted his speech. It actually pissed him off a lot actually...

"My cheeks! They're begging me to stop! But my heeeaaart! My heart tells me we should keep on smiling till we cry! Awwww yeeeeaaaah!" Pit autotuned sing songed. Crazy slapped him in the face, causing Pit to put his hands over his mouth.

"How freaking dare you sing in the middle of my talking!" He said. Every smasher nodded. They never knew that their angels are happy to see a boring talk. Usually they'd be like them as always, but this? It's been happening ever since! Heck, They now even realized that it's happening to Dark Pit as well for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Crazy Hand!" Dark Pit apologized for Pit. "But since Pit gave me hug..."

"We feel so strange, about us maybeeeeee!" Pit covered Dark Pit's mouth. They have to stop singing, but their bodies refused to do so!

"What the fuck is in your minds right now?" Crazy questioned. This doesn't seem normal to the angels. Pit stood up from his seat, breathing in as his hands clenched.

"If this joy like this is all wroooong, then god- Dammit! Then, we don't want to feel alriiiiiiiggggghhhht! Baaaay-beeeeeyeah!" Dark Pit came in and covered his twin's mouth. This is out of control. Everyone was watching them do this shit. They obviously heard them sing stuff that they can't understand. Man, their singing was pure autotuned. Every smasher was confused, even Crazy.

"How can you feel so happy on the most boring assembly's ever?" Dark Pit shrugged as he pushed Pit's hand away from his mouth. Only to cause Pit to slap himself and the same thing came out of his nose.

"I don't know, Crazy!" He answered. "We both just feel happy-" He looked at Pit. He saw the look on Pit's face when the colorful spew came down. Dark Pit laughed. It's so funny to see Pit like this. It happened last night, and it appeared again. Pit wasn't amused, but his twin was. He laughed so hard that he coughed out the same thing. He didn't care! He never noticed it anyway. Crazy Hand saw this and slowly became astonished as Dark Pit's laughter became stronger and louder. Something was wrong with them! Those smiles don't seem normal! But what can he do? He needs to do at least something... But he didn't want to. He was too lazy to think about that.

After that sudden laughter, Mario meanwhile, scooted over to her princess, giving her a look. Peach caught it. Now this emotion is getting a little bit out of hand.

"You see that-a princess?" He asked. "This is how our-a two angels ended up because of you!"

Peach put her hands up. "I didn't think this would happen! In fact, I don't remember giving a hug to that Dark Pit person! Honest!"

Luigi came in behind Peach. "They are going to be overwhelmed! Aren't they?!" Peach roughly shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it will wear off at any time! It should be out or something."

"I don't know about this, Peach." Roy was sitting next to Peach, joining the conversation. "It's been probably two days... And Dark Pit is acting like this as well for some reason. I'm pretty sure that they are not going to wear off..."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Luigi asked. He didn't know what to do about this. He had no idea anyway. Roy stopped as his lifted his head up with an idea. "We need Dr Mario! He can figure this out, right?" Peach shrugged.

"I dunno..." Peach said. "Do you think Dr Mario can believe all of this?"

"Imma positive." Mario said. "After all, it's just another me in a doctor's outfit! Should we see him?"

Roy nodded. "We need to get those two angels in, right now!" He looked ahead of the stage. Crazy Hand was still talking about who knows what. "Right after this assembly." The three face palmed. This was going to be a while. Hurry up, Crazy Hand! Or a least Master Hand do something! Move that microphone away or something!


	5. Chapter 5: We are in Control

**Well then... I guess I should be continuing this... It's been a while.**

 **Pit: Let's just get this over with huh?**

 **Yeah! Enjoy... *yawn***

* * *

Finally! That stupid assembly is done! Dang! Crazy Hand is taking forever to shut up! He's saying things that we already know. We came here just to Smash! What? That's what we all thought when the Smashers came here.

Once Roy and the other three were going to get out of their seats, they stopped. Everyone stopped to see those two happy campers laughing... Which caused them to start fluttering their wings and increase their pitch very drastically. Later, they were up in the air and they didn't realize that they were actually flying. They were too happy to notice anyway.

Once the two thrust to move forward, rainbows started showing from the back of their wings. They flew so fast, that they just blew up the entire exit, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

The Smashers, The two hands, even the assist trophies did not know what the fuck they have just witnessed. What the hell was that? Did they become Nyan Cat? Because, Mario heard one of the Angels meowing down the halls. And somehow he heard the music too... Out of place at this time of day.

Okay... This is getting absolutely nowhere! Pit and Dark Pit never act like this! They're like kids only... More lively and hyper. Roy had to do something about this! It's getting weirdly out of hand! His friends actually agreed, since they just wanted the old Pit and Dark Pit back.

The group were near the entrance after the speech, figuring out what to do with those Angels. Dr Mario was the best bet, but the important thing is... Where are those Angels?

"So... we are sticking with this?" Luigi asked. "What if we can't find them?"

Mario waved his hand. "Then, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way! If we can't find one of our angel friends, but manage to get at least one of them, it'll have to do!"

"So... We good?" Peach asked.

"Let's go with it! Mario, Luigi!" Roy started. "You find Dark Pit! Peach! We will go after our friend Pit!"

"Got it! Let's a go!"

"Okey dokey!"

With that, the Mario Brothers took off. And hope for the best if they can find one of the Angels. Roy gestured the pink princess to follow. She understood and they both ran down the other hallway; since they assumed Mario and Luigi went down that way.

 _Let's hope Pit is okay!_ Roy thought. _If he starts hugging a smasher, then it's another we have to deal with! Pit... We're coming to help you!_

As they ran down the hallway, assuming that their friend was down there, they didn't know that one of the Angels followed them, showing a rainbowy substance leaking through the eyes...

* * *

On the roof, Mario jumped out the roof door, followed by his green clad plumber. There was a track of rainbow ooze midway down the hallways, and it led them up here. Odd... What are one of the guardian angels doing up here? I mean... There are those inklings playing around, but that's pretty much it.

"M-Mario..." Luigi shivered, scared of what's going to happen. "I don't know about this!"

"He can be anywhere!" Mario replied. "Stay sharp!"

Luigi understood. He got behind Mario in case the angel was going to attack from behind. Man... They don't know where he is. The rainbow trail stopped when they arrived up here.

But there was one thing Mario was concerned about. Their eyes. Those adorable eyes. Thinking that they are so innocent, but in real life, they just want to attack you! Perfect trap, if anyone would fall for that.

But he was a bit worried. Is he going to end up like those guys if he gets caught? How will his body react? What will the others do when he's like this. Mario shivered. It's probably best to not think about that right now.

But as soon as he did, he heard the sound of small, low pitched laughter. With reflexes, Mario sharply turned his head up to the sky.

To see a hyperactive dark angel, divebombing straight at them.

Mario gasped! Luigi noticed this. Just as they were about to move out of the way, it was too late. Dark Pit rammed the two plumbers through the roof, crashing and making holes floor by floor. Some smashers were in those certain rooms they crashed into before the next. Heh... They even saw Shulk with just wearing shorts. Okay, let's not go into any detail.

They kept on crashing, leaving a rainbow trail behind until they reached the basement. Luigi groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. The cold hard floor was a big pain in the ass. He looked up to see what was ahead of him. It was dark! But there was light shining down from the hole, but there was no one in sight except for him and Mario.

Few minutes later, he felt something wet coming from his head. Luigi wiped it off, but once he looked at what it was, he gasped. It was rainbow ooze. It was slowly going down his glove. Luigi knew who was behind him afterwards. He turned his head. And there it was.

Dark Pit was staring down at him, breathing heavily. Luigi screamed and backed away from him. Dark Pit just kept walking forward, slowly. Past the unconscious red plumber. It's hard to walk now that he got injured from that dive bomb he did.

Luigi was scared that he might attack him, but to Dark Pit... He wasn't. He looked at the scared plumber. He doesn't know what his mind was doing.

 _Luigi, please!_ Dark Pit said in his mind. _This isn't me! I swear! You've gotta believe me! We can't control ourselves!_

Unfortunetly, no one can hear what he said. His happiness took control of him! He can't fight it! It's too strong for him, but he has to keep trying! He can't do this to one of his friends!

Luigi curled up into a ball. He was cornered! There was nothing that he can do to escape, unless Mario wakes up, but he wasn't. Luigi closed his eyes, accepting his fate. It's time for him to join the overload of happiness and not be in control of his body. It was all over for him.

But to Luigi's surprise, nothing happened. He looked up. He saw the dark angel fall to his knees, coughing. Few seconds later, he choked out a rainbow substance. The same substance they saw during the meeting he assumed. Once it was all out, Dark Pit collapsed on the floor.

Luigi just watched that action, astonished. He crawled forward. Is he dead? What happened? He checked for a pulse. It was still there! So, he is still alive... But possibly unconscious.

The green plumber stopped as the body started twitching. He backed away, gasping. Oh god! He's waking up! What's going to happen now? Is he going to do the same thing; turn him into one of them? Luigi let out a hand, approaching him.

"...D-Dark Pit?"

The dark angel responded. Looking up at the scared plumber. But this time, he didn't have those cute eyes. Just the eyes of a certain angel they knew and love. "L-Luigi?"

He nodded. Dark Pit coughed. "Luigi! I can't believe you can hear me now! L-Listen!"

Luigi raised a brow. "What happened? You were once hyper, now you're back to normal!"

"There is no time! You have to get out of here... Right now!" He rasped out. Too weak to get up.

"No way!" Luigi responded. "Mario and I are going to send you to Dr Mario! You can't be acting like this any longer!"

"You... You don't understand! My emotions are getting to me! This isn't... The Dark Pit you know now or... My idiot twin!" He coughed. It's coming back quicker than he thought.

"Then... What is it?"

Dark Pit's breathing was a bit faster. "Luigi... Help me! We can't... We can't..." His heart was beating fast. Dark Pit stopped as he now has the overwhelming energy to stand up. He smiled again. "We can't feel riiiight! BaaaayBeeeeyeah!"

Luigi gasped. He's back to being overwhelmed again. Dark Pit threw out his arms. "Do you want a hug?"

The plumber backed up more. "Uh... No! I don't want a hug from you!" Dark Pit didn't react to this, as he still went with this.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy! It's not the end of the world!" He walked forward, inching closer to the cowardly brother. Luigi reached the wall again. No escape again! Now... He had no choice but to... Accept this fate. Luigi closed his eyes once again. He was ready.

Later, he heard the sound of a turtle shell bumping into something. And so it was. Luigi looked at what happened. The dark angel was on the floor, dazed as that thing hit him in the head. Who did that?

Luigi looked up. And then he knew who it was. It was Mario! Awake and well! If he wasn't there, Luigi didn't know what to do...

"Are you okay, bro?" Mario asked. "I thought I was going to lose you, when I saw that dark angel trying to hug you!"

Luigi nodded. "I'm a fine, Mario!" He stood up slowly. "Let's get Dark Pit to the Doc..."

Mario agreed. He and his brother pulled the dazed angel up. "Soon... He and Pit would be back to normal, and we will put this behind our backs!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Mario..." Luigi responded. Mario raised a brow.

"Huh... What do you mean?"

"Dark Pit... He was talking to me... His old self this time! I remember everything he said... And I mean everything."

Mario gasped as they walked back up the main floor. "What?"

* * *

Roy ran up to Pit's door. He assumed that the light angel would be there. He turned the knob. It was still locked. What? So he must be in there!

"Pit!" Roy called out. "Open this door! We know you're in there!" Pit didn't respond. There was no sound of footsteps either. Maybe nobody was in there, and this locked door was possibly a trick! Who knows?

Peach moved the swordsman to the side. "I got this!" She backed up. And later she Peached bombed the door. "Ha-Chaaa!" Success! The door bursted open. Or rather... It flew off! That may cost him some money to repair that.

Roy moved into the room. In there he saw everything. Rainbows, kittens, clouds, and the whole room was painted pink. What happened in here... Most importantly how did they get stuff like this. It wasn't an item they knew about when they smash.

Peach looked at the walls. There was some writing on them too. It was like a poem of some sort. Peach read it. It went a little something like...

 _Be happy, be joyful..._

 _Stay positive as can be..._

 _This emotion feels wonderful._

 _And that's because we're full of it!_

 _Stay upbeat, don't be dead meat..._

 _You'll make friends better. LOL!_

 _If you aren't like us, then be like us..._

 _Because we're always... In ==rol..._

Part of the text got smudged off. Peach didn't know what the last word said. Roy doesn't know what's going on... What is all of this? What's happening in here? Are the Angels going to be like this forever? More importantly... What does this writing mean?

Roy and Peach stopped as they heard the sound of a door closing. They turned around. The door was back where it was. What? Didn't Peach break that thing off? Roy ran to it and turned the knob. It was stuck... Which means they were locked in.

Peach did her move again, but this time... It didn't fly off! It was sealed tight! They can't get out! They're stuck in here... There's no way out!

Later, they heard the sound of breathing... And dripping too. They froze! Whoever is behind them better be the one they were looking for!

And it was... "What are you doing in here? Are you going to party with me?"

With quick reflexes, Roy grabbed Peach and moved out of the way. He saw Pit hit the door, assuming that he was going to hug the two. Pit turned around, still giving that happy smile.

Roy pulled out his sword. "Get back! I'm warning you!"

Pit didn't seem to give a shit. In reality, Roy was being serious and Peach went behind him... But in his eyes, he saw a cute swords kid along with a princess with sweets.

"Aww... You're so cute! Can I be your friend?" He asked. Roy kept backing up. Still pointing the sword in his hand.

"Pit! Get your head out of the clouds! I know this isn't the real you! Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you silly!" He said. He smiled wider this time. "Come on! I just want to play with you!"

"This is no time for games!" Roy responded. "You don't feel right at all!"

"What? Of course I am! Even if I'm happy, I'm still me! If that's how you think then... I don't wanna feeel riiiiiighhhhhht! Awwww Yeeeeeeah!" He responded. Along with a sing song as well. Roy put his sword back. He stepped forward. If Pit says that he's still him, then maybe this can be easy!

Roy grabbed the light angel's forearm. Pit winced slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Come on... We're taking you to Dr Mario! Right now!" He said. Pit gasped and shook Roy off.

"No! I don't wanna go! I'm not getting a shot! You hear me? No!" Yet... He was still smiling... All the way. He showed no emotion, but this...

Peach stepped forward. She knows Pit well... And she knows that he can't resist this one. "I know there's some floor ice cream if we go see the Doc right now!"

This immediately caught Pit's attention. "Oh shit! Heck yes! Okay! Let's go!" He started jumping up and down. He went near the door, and surprisingly... His entire body broke through the door, leaving an outline of the hyperactive light angel... What? There was no force and yet he still manages to make a hole of himself through the door.

Peach ran through the hole and grabbed Pit's forearm. Roy did the same too. They got Pit! Now we gotta go see the Doc. He assumed Mario and Luigi got the other one and is possibly going the same way. So, they're bound to see them again.

The Doctor's office is nearby. There's no time to lose! Dr Mario better find a way to fix this, or else this would go extremely out of hand. If there was nothing he could do then...

Our beloved angel friends are going to be like this for the rest of their lives...

* * *

 **Okay... It's done! I'm not getting much reviews... Am I doing something wrong? I mean... My Splatoon story doesn't even have any! Well anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I'll try to update most popular writing yet. "The Solo Angel" if you haven't read it, then go check it out!**

 **Pit: FLAME ON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Terminal Corruption

**Urrrrrgh! My mind isn't working with the continuation of The Solo Angel!**

 **Dark Pit: Oh Gods... Are you saying...**

 **NO! I'm not going to discontinue my followers favorite story yet! No way!**

 **Pit: *sighs in relief* Good... You need to update that... Now!**

 **I'm getting to it! Enjoy viewers!**

* * *

Roy and Peach ran down the halls, along with Pit following the two. The happy angel was excited! He gets to have floor ice cream (though it is a lie). It's going to be great! Maybe take a few to spare!

Peach looked at Pit. He seems normal, but his face wasn't. Look at his fucking eyes. They became all dark blue inside of them. How long has he kept this up? More importantly... How is that kid not even blinking?! It's been awhile, and when they encountered him, he never even blinked... ONCE!

After a few minutes running down halls, getting lost, and supposedly finding a sexy Shulk and Samus in one of the stages... Oh boy... The look on Roy's face when he saw that. Priceless! After all of that, they managed to find the Doc's office.

Though... It would've been easy if Peach just told him where it was, but the warrior refused, even though it's been awhile since he was here. Plus, he wanted to remember!

Roy opened the office door. And sure it was! Mario and Luigi have the dark clad doppelgänger in their possession! And in a hospital bed too!

Pit jumped. As soon as he saw his twin, he knew this would be even better!

"PITTOO!" He yelled out, as he landed on him. Dark Pit struggled, but soon began to laugh. It was just a hug. The 'happy' way to do it.

Dr Mario was getting confused on what's going on here... Why are they bringing in our gaurdian Angels in great condition? There's nothing wrong with them or anything.

"Doc!" Roy started. "These two angels are diseased! These smiles are not normal! Do you see that?!"

The doctor sighed. "These two aren't diseased! They're smiling, because they're happy! What is wrong with this kind of emotion?"

"It's a overwhelming!" Luigi answered. "Just watch!" He gestured to his older brother, who now understood. "Mario if you will..."

The red plumber stood in front of the Angels. "Okay... Pit, Dark Pit?"

"Yes?!" They both answered. "Is there something you want?"

He nodded. "Try and stop smiling! Be like your old selves again! Come on! Do it!"

"Okay!" Pit said, going first. He twitched his muscles, trying to do a smiling face. But his body refused to do that, and somehow in his mind doesn't know why. He tried pulling it down himself, with a little help from Dark Pit. He was happy to help though. After a few minutes, they managed to make Pit frown...

By using duct tape to move the smile down.

But it wasn't actually working. The tape flew off, and Pit started smiling again. This time, much more wider and his eyes were slowly becoming jigglypuff eyes by the minute. They would try to do it with Dark Pit, but decided not to. They knew it would do the same thing again.

Peach looked at the unamused doctor. "Now do you see our point?"

He shook his head. "This is all just stupid a! They don't want to stop smiling! They just want to feel happy, and you guys are trying to ruin it for them."

Luigi blinked. "Wha... Me? Ruin it?"

"No, no, Luigi!" Mario reassured. "We didn't ruin it! He just doesn't understand!"

"Hey now!" Dr Mario snapped. "I understand everything on how to help other smashers! You guys aren't a the experts! I am! This isn't anything wrong! The Angels are fine! Geez.. This is just a total waste of my time!"

Roy isn't having this. He grabbed Dr Mario by the shirt. "Listen Doc! You may have not noticed, but these Angels have been reeking havoc around this entire mansion! It's dragging away a lot of smashers! Have you seen this place right now!?"

Dr Mario just smirked. "Well of course! Everything does feel different, but it's getting a lot more a lively around here! Nothing seems wrong!"

Roy let go of him and sighed. How can he not see the obvious things around this entire mansion? Can you not see that these Angels are getting overwhelmed with their emotions? And plus, are those two angels completely oblivious on what the fuck is going on? Dang! They don't change, can they?

While the talking continues, Luigi turned to the light and dark Angels. They seem... Non-expressive. They can only show this emotion. Why can't they show any other emotion but happiness? Is they're something that's blocking all the other emotions, or is it just they don't want to? A million questions flew into the cowardly brother's mind. He needed to figure this out if he and the rest are going to fix these two angels.

The Pits suddenly turned their heads into the thinking brother. Luigi looked up, and suddenly began to jump a little. He saw something in those eyes, and it said one thing; lust.

The plumber backed away. It was too scary for him. The happiness in those eyes look like they want to murder something. Luigi doesn't want to be the first victim if they go all out for him. He doesn't want to be like them.

Luigi kept backing up until he bumped into something; he bumped into his brother. Mario turned his head to his little brother, who was now shaking in fear.

"You okay Luigi?" He asked. "Did something scare you?"

And it did. "Mario... Do you think... They're out to get us?" Luigi asked, terrified.

"What makes you say that?"

Luigi pointed at the Angels. Their eyes were almost pupiless. Almost looking like they really aren't themselves. Pit looked up at them, showing off that weird, happy smile. It looked like he didn't know what is going on right now. His dark side wasn't either. Mario raised a brow. What is going on inside their heads?

Luigi told him along the way to the doctor's office that Dark Pit was talking to him... for real this time! Not being all cheery and non-responsive to any questions that come into any smashers way. Mario wondered. Are they in control of themselves? Can they understand what we are saying? Are the real Pit and Dark Pit just... shut down from themselves and let their emotions overwhelm him?

A million questions came over the red plumber... But he never gotten a clue or an answer about this.

While the two plumbers think this over and Roy and Peach are arguing with Dr Mario, the Pits just sat there on the hospital bed... watching. But were they really? Pit's eyes turned to the dark angel, who also has his eyes locked onto the other. They stared at each other... For a few minutes... And then...

 _Dude!_ Pit said in his mind. _We have to overcome this joy! We can't take much longer!_

 _I know that, Pit..._ Dark Pit replied. _It just makes me feel so... weak..._

 _I don't feel so well... I feel like I'm going to-_

 _No! No way, Pit! You can't! You've gotta fight it!_

 _I... I'm trying my best... But I feel too... weak..._

 _We will get through this! The doc has to find a way!_

 _*cough* I... I hope so, Pittoo..._

When those two angels finally stopped their real conversation. Roy, with an unamused look on his face dragged the Doc to the said Angels, that are now so called 'diseased' in some way.

"Just look at them!" Roy said. "Their faces, their eyes! Their cheeks look like they're begging those two to stop smiling!"

The Doc was not amused. "I just think that they're just feeling happy right now! All the time, always! What am I supposed to see right now?"

Roy turned his head to the Angels. Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked up. Roy is now getting the center of attention to them for some reason. What is that guy doing to our beloved Angels?

The swordsman let out a hand. "Are these guys even listening to us right now?" He asked. He waved his hand. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear us?"

Pit and Dark Pit stared on. They still seem happy, but don't seem to respond. The Angels' eyes grew more brighter. Showing beauty, happiness, and sparkles in their vision. From their view, Roy seemed more... Childish and cuddly. And the one next to him? He looks like a lollipop in a doctor's costume.

Pit kept going. Seeing the cute child waving his hand while saying 'heyo'. At least, that's how he heard it. The light angel turned around to see a handsome angel... More like an angel that looks like in real life... A lot realistic.

"Do you see what I see?" Dark Pit asked.

Pit smiled happily. "Yeah! I think maybe Chibi Roy wants a cutie hug!"

Roy stopped. "Wait what?"

The Angels flew out their arms. Roy smiled a bit when they touched, but then realize they were taking him. They want him as their next victim. Mario, Luigi, and Peach backed away. They felt like they were going all out on Roy. The swordsman push their hands off, and backed up. The Angels moved closer, still throwing their arms out. Roy kept going until he hit something. He turned around. He was cornered. The Angels are still progressing as they speak. Where are the others?!

Roy pulled out his sword. "Stay back! Get outta here!" But the Angels obviously didn't respond. Roy started whiffing his sword around. It broke a few things in the process. It was then he panicked a little. He dropped the sword and started digging through the nearby medicine closet. He found some purple juice. Maybe it's grape juice.

The swordsman opened the jar. "Get. BACK. You!" He threw out the liquids. It landed on the Angels' faces. They smelled... Pretty weird. Almost disgusting.

Dr Mario glared. Staring through the window on the other side of the door along with the others. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What? It's grape juice!" Roy answered. "Right?"

The doctor face palmed. "That's not grape juice, idiot... It's purple chu jelly..."

Roy's face paled. "Oh man..."

"THAT IS NOT HOW WE TREAT OUR FELLOW SMASHERS YOU IDIOTA!"

* * *

Hours passed. Nothing seemed to show evidence that they were diseased. Luigi and Peach didn't know what to do. Mario was thinking about it, but so far nothing. Dr Mario didn't seem convinced. More like he's not amused.

Roy had no choice. He locked those two angels in a certain room. It had a monitor to show how they are breathing. It seemed pretty fast than normal. Wires, IV packs, and of course... Those smiles they give off. Dr Mario stared on the window door where the Angels are kept captive. He saw everything. The breathing, the stillness in the eyes, and the way they are acting. Then... There was one thing that caught his eye... The IV tubes.

Their blood didn't seem normal... It was more colorful than just red. It was more like a clash of colors into one; a rainbow. The monitor started acting up. The beeping seemed a bit faster, causing more of the unidentifiable blood coming out of them. Dr Mario now realized it. The Angels really are diseased.

"Now do you see it?" Roy asked, unamused. He felt like giving up at this point. There were the obvious signs in there, but he thinks that the doc is too stupid to see that.

But to his surprise, Doc nodded. "Yes! Now I a get it!"

"You do?!" Roy asked again. This time louder. He's buying this? After all the shit talk he said to him, he now sees it?!

"Yes! This doesn't seem a normal! The monitor is beeping flip flopping high! And their blood shouldn't be like that! I just need to find a way to cure those suffering Angels!"

"Hmmm... Like maybe a needle?" Mario asked.

"That's probably the only way a! If the cure is going in there, Needles is the only solution! I think we got ourselves a way to help them, obviously!"

"So..." Luigi started. "You good with this a Dr Mario?"

"It may take a lot of time to find the right mixtures! I never seen anything like this disease before... I'll try and find a way to help your a friends! I just need some time... and thought!"

"You better hurry!" Peach said out loud. "Because I don't think that monitor should be in the fritz!"

"Huh? What?"

* * *

In the room, where the Angels are held captive in a hospital bed. They lay motionless. Eyes leaking out rainbows, wires cutting down in their bodies. It looked like it would feel painful to any smasher, but it's not to them. They didn't feel a thing in there. I guess being happy makes you not feel a thing.

At least... That's what they thought. On the inside, it hurt them. The agony, the bleeding, the boiling. Happiness hurts. Who knew it could be such a bad thing.

Pit coughed out. He felt the emotion take him. It was too much! Fighting it won't ever help! What's the point? He will lose anyway! It's too powerful for him!

 _Pittoo! I... I'm sorry! I can't hold on!_

 _What!?_ Pittoo realized. _NO! What are you saying?!_

 _It hurts! It hurts so much! *sniff* Why must happiness hurt?_

 _Deal with the pain! It hurts me more than it hurts you, Pit-Stain!_

 _You can't hold it on either, Pittoo! We're going to be dead before we... Know it!_

 _I know! And I am enduring this so I can last longer! Why can't you do the same!?_

 _..._ No response came out of the light angel.

 _Pit?_ The dark angel asked. _Hellooooo! Can you hear me?_

 _...I'm sorry...I let you down..._ Was all Pit could say.

 _Huh? What are you saying?_

 _Its all over for... Me..._

Dark Pit gasped. _Wait... You're not saying-_

 _Hehehe... *coughing* Urgh... I feel... drained..._

 _Pit? Pit! Don't do this! We have to fight it!_

 _Its too late Pittoo... I'm... I'm finished..._

 _Don't you dare, You asshole!_

 _...Happiness... It's all yours..._

 _NO!_

The light angel gave up fighting his emotions. It was no use! It's best to just give up to him at least. With said. Pit breathed in... and out. Ignoring his twin's calls from the back of his head. He was ready! He was done! He was going to accept that this... was his fate.

He let out a tear. It still hurts. He felt sad that he couldn't fight it. He felt sad that he may not be able to see his friends again... More importantly, he may not see his beloved goddess again... It was now over... and he wasn't the only one.

 _I'm going to accept it..._ He said. _And you're..._

Dark Pit stopped. He felt something pulling him down. _What?_

 _You are... Coming... With me..._ Dark Pit understood what's going on. If Pit is letting joy take over, he wants someone else to go with him. He decided he will go, because if he's doing it, then he himself will do the same. After all... They're no you, no me. With that, the last words that Pit could say. He and his edgy twin pulled each other up close as they wallow into the sweet happiness blue...

* * *

There was laughing.

Not the normal laugh they would hear from Pit and Dark Pit. Just as they were about relaxed, that came in to disturb them. The group along with the doc looked through the window. They gasped at what was happening right in front of their eyes.

Their beloved Angels coughed out. Choking themselves, moving, spazzing, twitching around, still laughing. The happiness in them felt to much they assumed. So much that the Angels fainted on the beds, leaving happiness dreams foaming out of their mouths.

Luigi looked away. "Oh no..."

"They must be really suffering..." Roy said.

"Mama Mia..." Mario said. "They must've really been fighting." Peach nodded.

The Doc moved over to the monitor. His eyes widened. Straight line! No beeps except a long one! Oh shit! They're dying! If they don't get air, it's game over for them... For good this time. Just as he was about to go in there and help them out, he stopped.

The monitor changed again. This time in a happy remix tune of Bubblegum K.K. No one knew why it did that for some reason, but it did. Dr Mario stared on. The disease must've been terminal. Happiness has finally consumed them. What poor Angels.

Luigi looked down. "There's no hope to save them... Will it?"

Dr Mario shook his head. "Not to worry! This terminal sickness is just an emotion! I'll be able to make a cure out of this situation! I'll find a way!"

"You might wanna do that real quickly!" Roy said, pulling out his sword.

"What do you mean by that, Roy?" Peach asked. Roy pointed to the door where the Angels are.

Once they all looked through that window, they gasped, eyes widening. The Angels are still alive! How!? No one saw this coming and they were sure of it. But how did they manage to get out of their wires containing rainbow blood?

Pit and Dark Pit lunged forward. "LET MWE HUG YUUUU!"

They bursted through the doors. Dr Mario didn't notice that and it sent him sprawling into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Roy gasped. Who knew happiness can burst through doors with ease. It's actually a bit frightening! The Pits all went out on them! If Pit and Dark Pit are happy in this state, then so will the others! We will be the best of our emotion!

Dark Pit started to hug the princess. Peach pulled out her toad. Clean hit! The spores fell out, leaving the happy angel on the floor with the spores in his face.

Pit came in for a surprise attack. He was going after Luigi! Since he thought he would be the easy target. He jumped forward. This was it! He's getting his first victim to become one of them!

Or so he thought. Mario jumped in and grabbed the light angel's arms. He then back throwed him into the wall. It made... a gigantic hole in the process. The red plumber shrugged. He was going to pay for that damage.

The dark angel wiped off all the spores. He stood up, smiling as the ooze kept dripping down their mouths. Pit slowly sat up. The wall thing was a bit too much for him. It really did hurt. A lot! At least he was still smiling nonetheless.

"Cute fighters huh?" Pit said to them. "Why can't you be like one of us!? We're always happy!"

Roy put his foot down. "We will never be like you! And you can't stop us!"

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed. "You can't fool us!"

Dark Pit scoffed, still smiling. "If you can't... Then the other smashers will! They'll understand!"

"No! You can't!"

"It will only take a hug!" Pit said. "Soon they will all become happy! We will be the best! And we will now always be in CONTROL!" He laughed. It wasn't exactly an evil laugh... It was more like a regular laugh when something seems funny.

Dark Pit jumped up and down. "Well what are we waiting for, Pit?! Let's get our hands dirty and start hugging!"

"That indeed, Pittoo! After that, we will deal with these sad sacks later!"

With that, the laughing Angels fluttered their wings sending them in the air. They thrusted forward, leaving a rainbow behind them. It seemed that they split up, trying to start finding a smasher that will like a hug.

Roy was shaking. It's going to spread! If he doesn't stop it, the Smash Mansion will be overrun by happiness! It would probably make everyone not smash again. He needs to get to them right now, but first...

He turned around. He saw Mario helping the Doc up. It must've hurt being blown up by a door. But there was this one question. Can he still do the cure in this condition?

"Dr Mario!" He said, running to him. "Are you okay?"

"Imma fine!" He answered, forcing his regular self to let go of him. "I must get back on finding the a cure! Where are the Angels?"

"They both took of in every direction!" Luigi answered, running. "They said that they want everyone to feel happy, and never feel the pain and sorrow again!"

The Doc's eyes widened. "Oh! This certainly will not a do! I must start finding a way to cure the Angels! I must a!"

"You'll get a going with a that!" Mario said. He turned around and got into his fighting pose. "As for us! We gotta stop our infected Angels before they can try to hug any smasher!"

"Agreed!" Peach said. She also got into her fighting position. The red plumber was surprised. She's good with this? I thought she was more like he would the thing himself with Luigi and Roy, but Peach to?

"Princess!" Mario called out. "You're going to help us?"

She nodded. "I was the one who started this, and now I have to fix it! I must stop being distressed and show the true power of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Roy blinked. Wow! Who knew the princess who always gets captured by the king of the Koopas can say such words to herself! Maybe the princess is stronger than she looks (obviously... I mean she's a really good fighter in the game!).

The red haired boy stepped forward, raising his sword up. "For the Smash Mansion! We shall stop him! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Indeed a" Mario agreed. "Let's a go, Luigi!"

"Right behind you, Mario!" Luigi said. "Doc! You comin to join us?"

Dr Mario shook his head. "You go on ahead! I'll have the cure ready when you got them in place!"

The others nodded. The Doc will be the finishing touch to help those guys. Roy put back his sword and pointed. "Let's go save those Angels!"

They all agreed, as they lunged forward. Ready to fight and show no mercy! "Kyahhh!"

* * *

 **And it's all DONEEEE!**

 **Pit: About time! Now let's get back to Solo Angel!**

 **Indeed... Thank you all for sticking with this story! It would make me happy if you reviewed some of my other stories or at least PM me! I'm always free!**

 **Dark Pit: That indeed KirbyL!**

 **Well then, reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare Happiness Fuel

**Alright! Solo Angel is out of my system, Journals are burned! Time to watch some Gravity Falls!**

 **Pit: Aren't you suppose to finish this first?**

 **Uggghhh... Can this wait? I'm tired!**

 **Dark Pit: KirbyL...**

 **Fine! I'll finish this! Enjoy viewers! Plz review!**

* * *

The hallways the four walked through were covered in happiness. The kittens, the rainbows, pretty much everything. It made some of them... Pretty happy... So happy... Roy shook his head roughly at the thought. No! He is not going to be happy at this moment (since it's a bad thing). No way this is going to stop them from finding the diseased angels! They have to find them as soon as possible, or else everyone in the Smash Mansion will be overrun with happiness.

They ran into the main area first, because they all knew that every smasher always go in this area at least. Why you may ask? Well, it was pretty simple really... This place is like a little meet up, a get together. Plus, the hallways lead to their rooms and whenever they wake up, they always end up here as always. They were also ready to start smashing too to start things off... Oh those times...

But now was not to time to go train of thought on that one memory. Now is the time to focus on what was at stake. When the group arrived to the main room, they gasped at what it looked like. It was totally different than what it usually was. The lights were burned out, sparks everywhere flying in every direction it flashed. Rainbows on the walls and bloody handwriting that seemed to freak out Luigi the most. There was no smasher in sight as they looked around the room! Maybe they noticed those two angels and ran off to avoid being one of them. Except... maybe one!

It was Lucina. Sitting against the wall and shuddering under her breath. Roy looked to the side. The sword she uses in battle was slightly covered in rainbow oozes.. He stopped the princess started trembling. He stepped forward a little bit. Is she okay? What happened? Did those cheery Angels get to her? Are they too late? What was going on with her right now at this moment?

"Lucina..." Roy said, reaching his arms out to her. "Are you hurt? Did something get you? What happened?"

Lucina gasped a bit as she looked up. She knew who that voice was. It was Roy, holding out a hand to her. The lady sighed in relief that someone was here, alive and most certainly not covered in rainbow globs. "Roy..." She managed to speak out, grabbing his hand. "I'm so glad you're-" Just as Roy tried to get her back on her feet, Lucina grunted as she held her wound. Roy managed to keep her up from her sudden movement of pain.

The swordsman looked at her clutching wound. "Lucina..." He moved her hand away from the searing pain. Once it was away, the group gasped. This wasn't a normal bleed that they saw coming out. Every bleed was always red, sometimes even darker than that, but this? It was more like... a mixture of every color in the rainbow. Luigi then wrapped his arms around his brother in sadness. Mario put an arm over him, and sighed. They all knew what that meant.

"Your wound..." Peach said. "Its colorful... You're... You're infected!" The pink damsel realized and couldn't believe what was happening. She and the others have now just met their first victim who got caught. Of all of the other smashers, the first to get infected had to be-

Okay... Can we talk about this for a moment? This lady... This Ylissen princess who once used Marth's identity, has a sharp tear, a gash, a bleed that just makes people happy if on contact. So if the Angels started hugging her and that happened as a result... That would mean... Oh my god! Now hugging can actually cause people to bleed! How messed up is that?! That's just... Why?!

Lucina grunted as she put her hand over the wound. "D-Don't worry! I'm not... I'm not one of those creepy winged psychos just yet... I'll be fine..."

"No you wont!" Roy called out, lifting her weight up again. "If that keeps going, we will lose you! We are not having a friend like you get infected and overrun with the happiness overload!"

Mario jumped forward. "We have to get you to the Doc! He is finding out how to cure the infected! Maybe he figured it out right a now!"

"But Mario..."Luigi cutted in. "If we help her, the angels are probably already getting another one! We can't let that a happen!"

"Luigi is right." Roy agreed to him. "It looks like we are in another situation now..." He sighed. He couldn't believe that he's doing this but he has to. "Mario, Luigi... Go find our angel friends! You're our only hope if there going to search for another smasher. And Peach... Come with me!"

The blond haired woman raised a brow. "Why would you need me?"

The swordsman stepped forward. "Lucina is one of your best friends right? It's mine to! She needs us just as much as we need her! If not, then we have a soul that is lost! Now come on! Let's get her to safety!"

Roy then walked off with the injured Ylissen princess. Peach watched him. She'll catch up to him, but first... She turned back to her two heroes, who are now just standing in their position. They were about ready to leave... Ready to find the infected angel twins. "Mario... Luigi... If you don't make it back... I swear your death should not be in vain!"

Mario turned around and went towards the princess. He took off his hat and bowed to her. "We would do the same a for you, princess! Come a back safely! We still need you around!"

Peach nodded. "I will!"

And with that, Peach ran off to catch up with Roy and Lucina. Mario turned around and faced Luigi. He got into position. "Come on, Luigi! Now we are the only ones who can stop him! We hunt them down! Or we lose a life trying!" Luigi nodded at Mario's command. With said, they ran down the colorful yet bloody hallway. They had to be over there... They had to!

 _Lets hope they are alright!_ Mario thought. "Lets a go!"

"Okey dokey!"

* * *

While the two plumber heroes find the corrupted angel twins, Roy and Peach ran back the way they came and eventually, they arrived at the Doc's office, and surprisingly there was a difference on the outside (he seemed to have the time to fix that blown up wall... All on his own). But... It was probably not the most sturdy thing in the world.

Roy let his fingers flow on the patched up wall. "Do you think he thought this thing through? I mean, it doesn't look very strong... It kinda seems to creek from time to time..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Peach replied, walking up to the damage the corrupted Angels have recently done. "He's smart! I mean-" She placed a hand on the wall. "I'm pretty sure this wall would be just fine! ...Though it looks a bit... Abstract! And that X he's put on there... Either way, I'm pretty sure this wall is sturdy as ca-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the wall started creeping again. Roy shivered. But before he can even react, the wall started to pull out cracks from the outside. Peach didn't have to think when that happened. She immediately grabbed Roy's shaking hand and pulled him, Lucina and herself out of the way! As if it were on cue, the patched up wall collapsed, leaving a bunch of remains and debris piling up.

Roy coughed. Shit! That was really loud. He wonders if anyone heard it... Probably not, though he does think about what happened to the other smashers. They can be anywhere for god knows what. Lucina gasped as the rainbow bleed started to tear her apart. Heck... She's even coughing that shit out of her mouth.

Seconds later, they saw the Doc roll in, dropping everything that he was working on and looked at the damage. "Aw come on a! I just patched that wall up! Do you know how hard it was to even a fix that?! It took a lot of-" Before he can continue his sentence, he stopped. He saw not only Roy and Peach, but Lucina, all injured and broken. He gasped. "Oh no... What the heck happened to Lucina?"

Roy stepped forward, bringing in the injured smasher in his arm, supporting her as she was walking. "Doc... You've gotta help her! She's badly hurt! More so than that, she is infected! You've gotta to do something about this or we will lose her... Probably for good this time!"

Dr Mario cupped Lucina's face. The Ylissen princess looked up. The rainbow blood slowly flowing down her mouth, one of the eyes just half open, heck, the wound was slowly dropping more blood right off the bat! The doctor sighed. "I-I'll see what I can do, my friend." He took Lucina out of Roy's arm and placed her in a nearby hospital bed. "But right now... I have something to show you..."

He guided the princess and swordsman to the back room. The place where he keeps all of the bandages, medicine, pretty much anything that was meant for extreme medical attention. And boy it was there for a reason. Once, Pit's leg was bleeding heavily and I mean heavily. It wouldn't stop actually. Not only that, but it was bent the wrong way too. Roy shivered at the thought of it. The last thing he could think about was that angel shrieking in pain as the doc tried to apply something to stop the pain. Boy... That sounds like it stung really badly... Bluhh...

Dr Mario skidded to a stop as he grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. He then pulled out a syringe, filled with the rainbows blood the Angels have in them. He applied the medicine of some sort with the blood, and it suddenly turned all... Reddish, as if all the colors were gone except one... As if it was all over...

"I finally got this cure ready!" He said, attaching it to a gun... More like a tranquilizer of some sort he kept in the back. Peach face gave out a weird look. For one, when did he get a fucking tranquilizer, and plus... Weren't those banned from battle or some shit Master Hand told everyone about because it was too violent? They had to agree with that one because seriously... That's messed up when they thought about it. But that didn't matter right now... Who knows where those giant hands have been... Probably having the infection... Maybe not!

"Well... What are you waiting for? Can we just use this on Lucina?" Roy asked, hopefully. I mean... This is the cure like you said, right? And Lucina is infected so..." Roy now felt hope inside of him. They can use this on her, right? If they use it, she can be cured, and Lucina can be another person to help out the Happiness Overload! So... It shouldn't be a problem, right?

But to her surprise, the doc shook his head as he wrapped bandages around the Ylissen princess's wound. "I'm sorry... But there is one flaw... I'm sorry to say but... This will only work for the source of all this! I can use this on Dark Pit, and it will cure him alone, but he isn't exactly the infection that spread this. Defeating the source will eliminate all of the infection. I don't know how the fuck that works. A cure that can only cure the source and maybe that other angel and no one else that is infected, but... You must understand!"

Roy sighed. "It's fine, Doc... It makes sense... I'm just disappointed that we can't cure Lucina right now!"

The lady turned to Roy. "Don't worry about it! I am one of the strongest units! I'm sure I can hold it off until I can't resist anymore! I can't lose hope, my friend! Like I say all the time... Hope will never die!"

Peach smiled. "Then we will try our best to keep it that way, my lady!" Lucina smiled. Good thing she's got Roy and Peach to keep her spirits up or for once she really would decide to lose hope that time around. Now... She has one duty to perform. Resist! For as long as she can handle! Even if it was a short time... She would do her best... No matter what it takes!

The conversation they were having soon stopped as they heard a gun starting to click. They turned around. The Doc kicked an imaginary door as if he was going to go into his badass mode for a second. He turned to them. "Let's a get a going! The hugging Angels can't cure themselves you know!"

Roy paused. "But what about Lucina?"

"Don't you worry!" Lucina cried out, slowly standing up. "I'll come with you! I can't stay here if at anytime my body gives up on me?"

Dr. Mario lowered his gun and stared at Lucina in shock. "But Lucina... In that condition... You're not well enough to walk very far! Are you a sure?!" She can't be serious! It'll get her into even more hurt, which means more time to waste if he was going to get the Angels cured without a hitch! She can't possibly do this to herself in this condition at the very moment.

Before he could say any more reasoning, Roy stopped him as he put a hand on Lucina. "I'll take care of her as we go! Don't you worry doc!"

The Doc's expression softened. "Very well!" He raised the tranquilizer once again, getting ready to head out. "I rely on you to take care of her, my boy! Don't a disappoint me! Will you?"

"Don't you worry! I've been through this once! You can trust me!"

Peach stepped forward. "We'd better hurry and find them! Mario and Luigi can't hold me off if they found them!"

* * *

They seem to be hot on their trail!

At least that's what the Mario Bros thought! The oozes the Angels have left behind leave out a lot of trails. Basically, it's clearly impossible to lose track of them, knowing it makes a clear path rather than just going all over the mansion like its Splatoon's Turf War! If it was, then dang! It'd be a pretty fucking intense one too if that were the case... Which it clearly isn't!

The Angels really made this mansion one hell of a turnover! It's like that Walking Dead movies that Red always tells the others about. What? That Pokemon Trainer hasn't got anything else to do, considering he can't fight in Smash anymore, nor play alongside his Charizard. Huh... How upset he was when that day happened. Smashers left under the cut, New ones replace them, maybe add a few clones here and there... It almost made the others feel sad that one of their fighters, friends, can't fight now... Sigh... Mario wondered... How were they doing right now? Especially Red...

The red plumber shook his head. No. Now is not the time to remorse! Right now the important thing is that we find these Angels and stop them from doing any more damage! I mean seriously... The mansion right now is letting itself go... After they reached that goal... Well... They're going to have a little private talk to a princess who clearly started all of this shit, all to cheer Pit up. Look where that led him... Yeah...

As they kept running, the trail seemed keep getting bigger and bigger. That's a good sign, knowing that they are probably close by! But at the same time... It might be bad! Luigi shivered at the thought. Could this mean that the Angels' condition is getting worse as they speak, or are this just a natural thing they get everyday? The plumbers don't exactly know, but whatever it is... They are going to find out! Even if it was going to kill them...

They continued forward. They seem to be getting close. Mario assumed, and wouldn't you know it, without a doubt there was something that caught his eye. Luigi saw it too, but... In a more 'what the fuck is that' face, as he and his red plumber skidded to a stop.

Ahead of them was a big, rainbowy, gooey caccoon of some sort. Their faces hardened at the sight of it. It's really grossing them out, hard! Heck... They thought that cacoon just started beating a little, like a heart is slowly dying. Oh, and it was spewing out rainbow blood right out of it. From that alone, it really made Maio and Luigi almost vomit legitimately. If this is what happiness is like, the fuck no! That's going to be something to keep ourselves up at night! Dang!

Moving on as they examined further at what they are still seeing, It appears that the caccoon is clung onto a Smasher's room, for who knows how long... This room was Pit and Dark Pit's room to be exact. Mario face palmed from that realization. Of course... Of course it was this area! Of all the areas they have searched around this gigantic, a way to get lost easily sort of Mansion! They should've checked this room, the twin's room sooner! Man... That would've really made things quicker than it should.

Mario readied his position. He was ready to fight! Surely the Angels have to be in there. Luigi thought the same way. It looked WAY more happy than it should be... And as a matter of fact... Really, Really, disgusting!

As the red plumber was about to shoot a fireball and bust in there, the green plumber quickly grabbed his brother's forearm. Mario stopped. "Luigi?! What are you doing? Shouldn't we go in there?" The green one sighed, he wasn't wrong! They should go in there and find them, but...

Luigi let go. Something doesn't seem right about about this... He was shivering, Mario realized. Maybe his brother thought that this wasn't safe or that it could lead to really bad outcomes? Who knows? Luigi turned around at stared at that horribly disgusting cocoon of nightmare/happiness fuel. He turned back, feeling worried, and quite grossed out. "Are you sure about this, Mario? What if this could lead to us being infected! Into one of them!?"

Mario went past his worried brother, giving a look that Luigi couldn't figure out. "Luigi... We can handle this! We've been through a lot more crazy shit than this... This shouldn't be any different..."

The plumber stepped forward. "You're not wrong, Mario... I'm being honest but... We don't even know what this is! If we attack it like normal, what would the out-a-come be? Maybe this is something more than the enemies we a fight, Mario! Don't you think?" Luigi fidgeted his hands as he continued to think about this caccoon thing... It just started beating a little and spilled out more rainbow blood once more and... Oh god it just spit out a kitty! That kitty didn't seem to give a shit as he meowed down the halls. Yep... Happiness should be feared for God almighty!

The red plumber stepped forward, stepping on the gooeyness that is the blood. Maybe Luigi is right! This is something that never encountered, and seen at all in their adventures! Both knew that they don't know what is this abomination of fucking happiness is, but... That's not going to stop them from getting those Angels, now can it? Never!

Mario raised a hand. This wasn't the best idea in the world, he thought. But maybe just touching it would do something. It worked for all of those curious people in the movies some smashers watched on their free time! It always lead to something, mainly 'shit! Bad idea!' Or 'This is when you know you're dead!'. Something like that! With said, he pressed his hand against the gooey, fucked up happiness cacoon, giving a face out disgust as the blood seared through his gloves.

Seconds later, nothing seemed to happen! I guess that only works in the movies. But before Mario can pull away his disgusting hand, another hand from the other side slapped onto the shell, looking as if it was touching the red plumber's hand. Luigi yelped immediately while Mario gave out a gasp as he pulled his hand away. Oh shit! Where the fuck did that come from? I guess this always works for curious people! Yep... It always will!

The Mario Brothers backed away from the cacoon, Mario raising an arm in front of his brother, ready to protect him if anything happens. The hand print was still there, giving a color that seems darker than the cacoon itself. Continuing on, another hand was imprinted in the cacoon, and sooner or later they saw an entire body with starry eyes appeared on the other side of the cacoon. Mario and Luigi pulled out their fireballs, ready to attack if things get ugly!

The caccoon started to crack from the middle, spilling out more of the rainbowy blood. With every crack it did just that, and it later bursted open, causing the whole thing to collapse entirely, revealing the body that has fallen along with it. Luigi shivered as the air was filled with the scent of cotton candy. It smelled nice, but this wasn't a good thing at the moment.

When the pink, refreshing air cleared up, the brothers got a slightly good look at what was inside. The body appeared to flash a bright blue (the skin on the unknown life form was blue, making it flash brightly in that color), its hair seemed to give out a weird mix of blue and brown, waving around in the mist of air. From all of this, it looked like someone just went so out there... and there was that one thing that stood out the most from the unknown life form before them...

The eyes... Those bright, starry eyes! The eyes of happiness... Maybe too much happiness to be exact. It's head pulled upward revealing the facial features that the knew for damn sure they couldn't forget!

"Whaaaaaaaaat the fuck is that?!" Mario cursed aloud, surprised and kinda gross out at the same time. "Pit?! Is that a you?!"

Pit didn't respond. He raised his body a little bit more, revealing a bright flash of red underneath. It's head perked up, having the same features as the blue one, but red all over and a bit edgy from his personality. Mario and Luigi backed up with astonishment. What the fuck did they just witnessed right in front of their blue eyes?! Either Pit and Dark Pit had some... Fun back there or that they took Happiness into a mere fucked up level... If it were any of those than Dearest to goddess Palutena (as Pit would probably say...).

This is not okay! This needs to stop. Now!

"D-Dark Pit?!" Luigi asked. "Are... Are you alright?"

The Angels looked at each other with emotionless expressions. It's almost like they don't even know who the fuck they are anymore! Their starry eyes blinked and their mouths spilled out rainbowy blood all the way down! Mario gave a face of pure nightmare fuel right there. They really let themselves go haven't they? The wings of the infected Angels fluttered, and as they kept fluttering The brothers were surprised at what they saw as it kept going.

Pit and Dark Pit were actually flying!

Luigi stepped back as they flew up high in the air, near the ceilings of the Smash Mansion. They stared down at the plumbers, who show the expressions of fear, fright, and anger within their bodies. That's all they had in them, emotion wise! No happiness, joy, nor smiles in sight! The Angels know what to do when someone isn't happy. They pulled their arms out, showing off their happy faces.

Mario didn't like where this is going. He stepped in front of Luigi, pulling out a fireball. "Luigi... There's only one thing to do in a situation like a this!" Luigi shivered as the Angels pulled out their forced smiles of joy! He pulled out a fireball. "And wh-what's a that a Mario?"

The red plumber gave out a smirk as he grabbed Luigi's fired up hand. "Get up..." He said as their fireballs burned brightly from their clash. And before they knew it, it was at full power! Ready to let it go! "AND FIGHT!"

They let out their fireball combo. The Angels gasped and dodged the attack. The fireball sent out a huge explosion to the ceiling, creating a hole in the training room... Oh... That's just great! That is going to cost him if Master or Crazy Hand sees this! They still wondered where they were at this time of all things.

The Angels flew back and gave out their smiles to the plumbers. The starry eyes blinked as they suddenly get more color. Pit licked his lips as he pulled his arms out with utter joy. "Happiness... Happiness... YOU ALL SHALL HAVE HAPPINESS!"

The reddish dark angel agreed as he pulled his arms out, starry eyes illuminating the hallways. "I... WILL HUG YOU!"

The Mario Bros. got into their attacking position. "This might not a end well! But we must fight through it!" He turned to the terrified plumber. "Ready Luigi?"

Luigi shivered in response. Too scared to even answer. Mario sighed. He wished his brother was more confident in his adventures than being a scaredy cat all the time... But that's just how he his... He can't blame him! I guess shiver response his brother gave was a yes as always. "Let's a go!" He called out as he jumped into the danger!

The green plumber sighed as he jumped in after his confident brother. "Okey... Dokey..."

He feared that this might not end well...

* * *

 **Wow... How fucked up is this writing?**

 **Pit: Welp! You've made me give nightmares of happiness!**

 **Dark Pit: Definetely ruined my happiness life now... I'm gonna go vomit in the bathroom *leaves***

 **Pit: I'll join you! *follows after him***

 **Aheheheh... Reviews are appreciated... FLAME ON! ...I need to go vomit...**


	8. Chapter 8: Alive and Well

**...**

 **Dark Pit: Got anything to say?**

 **..?**

 **Pit: Is KirbyL okay, Pittoo?**

 **Dark Pit: *pokes her* ...Nothing!**

 **Hah... Hahaha...**

 **Dark Pit: Dafaq? Uh... Never mind that! Let's get on with this Chapter!**

 **Pit: ...Oh shit! She's gone mad! Happiness Mad!**

 **Dark Pit: WHAT?!**

* * *

They were hot on their trail as they ran down the damp and dark hallways that is of the Smash Mansion. They got the Happiness killer A.K.A. The cure! Now they just need to find them! That was their number one priority in stopping all of this madness... Or rather Happiness in the situation it's in! There is no time to lose! It'll be easy right? Finding these two suckers! How hard can it get?

Peach wasn't so sure about that obviously... Roy couldn't blame her! I mean... Technically, this is her fault, and she was wanting to fix it so badly. In fact, even after all of this, she STILL hasn't got a single clue as to why the happiness buzzed off like that! That never happened at all (she did this a lot for the smashers who were gloomy). The princess wondered about this. What could possibly mess up her magic? Maybe it glitched? An overdose? A mishap involving happiness? What? What happened there?

Or maybe... It was the gloom inside of the light angel himself. Peach thought about this part.. Over the past few days, Pit suddenly never felt happy anymore. Some smashers didn't even know why, that day... He remained silent, constant grunting, and quite possibly getting attacked by him will be the worst nightmare any smasher could ever have. Trust me... I think the bad guys had those nightmare So! Seeing a cheery light angel torment and beat down a cocky smasher (Wario) after a match was the worst thing to ever see. Pit actually didn't give a fuck when he gave out that one glare at Master Hand's face when he got in trouble for that. That alone was enough for the hand to back away from him. The others gasped. Holy shit! He managed to back down Master Hand with no fear whatsoever. No one has ever done that, but him! It was then at that moment the smashers will fear him if you mess with him! Pit does not fuck around!

Later as they got over that fear, the smashers thought the angel finally lightened up. Or so they thought. Some smashers, mainly his friends, like Link, Mario, Dark Pit, Palutena, Luigi, Kirby, even that prestigious Olimar who barely talks much (Apparently, he somehow became friends with him. Don't question that. He barely seems to talk.) seem to get the idea that Pit is just faking the idea that he returned to normal. He's been leaving signs that only they could see. They want to try and talk sense into him, but they greatly fear of his overdose of rage and beat them up just like Wario did. Since then, they had no idea on how to make him snap out of it, and bring him back to the way he was. In fact, nothing cheered him up anymore... It's like he's given up on happiness in him and entered... Well... A 'Dark Pit' as everyone would like to say. Looks like they found the edginess in him that day. Wondering how this was a part of him.

The light angel's gloominess has been lingering for days, and the smashers have no idea how to talk sense into Pit and be happy again. It would seem hopeless, but then Peach came in.

The hug she gave... It gave out all the happiness she needed and Pit was back to normal... Well, sort of now that this happened. But what caused the magic to go haywire at this point? Maybe... Maybe it was the gloominess in Pit himself. Peach wondered. Could the happiness overrided the gloominess all the way? So much that it took away all of the emotions Pit felt? There was probably too much feelings in there, and now it was replaced with happiness... ONLY HAPPINESS! And nothing else! Pit's feelings were replaced, and now that's all he would ever feel! No anger, no sadness... Nothing!

Oh god... What has she done? She just hurt one of the fighters a lot of people cared about. And now he probably won't be the same anymore and become a mess. And his edgy twin was dragged into it! Even worse... Maybe all the fighters were probably infected like Lucina. That lady... She is resilient to become one of them. I guess she's not giving up anytime soon!

Speaking of smashers, where did they go? Roy hasn't seen any of them but Lucina. Where did they run off to? Did they evacuate by Master Hand's orders? Did they find a place to hide? He's not sure, but the only thing the swordsman could ever hope for is that they're safe... Wherever they are...

Dr. Mario, raising his tranquilizer, was catious. He is trying his best not to use the cure, because that was his only one. He faked that whole scenario saying that it has to work on the source, because he didn't have the time to make another. Besides... He was still right about killing the source makes the virus lift. Jeez! He still hasn't gotten an idea on how the fuck that works! He will never know!

There was no time to bury your thoughts, he thought. The important thing is that we find the Angels and cure them before they can do any more damage! It obviously can't go on like this!

The group managed to reach the food court of the mansion. Walking in, there was no one there. Figures... There was no time to think about the prices they had to pay for damages. But that didn't matter anyway. I'm pretty sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand got the idea. The outbreak was a serious problem anyway, and the only thing any smasher could think of is saving themselves. There was no other way out of this.

Dr. Mario looked around the court. No one was in sight except splotches of rainbow ooze and wet kitties walking around aimlessly. Holy shit! Was has happiness come too? This is a whole new level of being cheery and smiles galore... And it was definitely not in a good way! Eugh! The doc thought the kitty spat out another kitty and pranced off to god knows where! Oh my god. If this is how the Angels were acting... Oh! There in for something when they find them... IF they ever find them!

"I think this is nothing important!" Dr. Mario said, "C'mon! We have to find them before they do any a more damage!"

Roy nodded, still holding on to the Ylissen princess. "Okay! Let's get moving! Lucina! Are you with me?"

Lucina looked up, coughing out rainbow blood. "Roy... I... I don't think I can last this long! It's getting to me full force! I can't keep up! I can't resist it!" The Ylissen princess lost her grip on Roy and fell over, clutching her wrapped wound. Roy knelt down next to her and tried to lift her up again, saying things that sound soothing as he tried to tell her to not give up. "You are going to be alright! Just promise me! You'll make it through this! I believe in you!"

Lucina's breathing was shallow, but responded, holding onto Roy. "I'll do my best! I'll be sure of it!" Roy wasn't sure about that. They've been walking around Smash Mansion, finding the Angels, and Lucina appears to be getting worse and worse. Holy shit! Happiness comes to consume that fast, and that was definitely something to remember if they ever get infected.

"Hey! Are you two coming?" Peach asked from a short distance. "Come on! Angels can't cure themselves!" Dr. Mario agreed. There was no time for playing around. They have to put an end to this now without any distractions. That is the number one priority! No setbacks, no detours, no-

"Wait!" Roy called out, raising a hand. "Do you hear that?" It was faint, but there. It almost sounded as if someone was digging through pots and pans. From all of that, he seemed to hear it, but the others... Well...

Peach faltered a bit. She looked around the court, seeing and hearing absolutely nothing as a result. "Huh? What? I don't hear anything... What are you talking about?" Roy raised a brow. What? They don't hear it? I mean, it's getting a bit louder as it continued. How could they not hear those sounds of clinking and clanking? Surely, they have to hear that!

"But I heard it, princess!" He said. "It's coming from one of the stands over there!"

Dr. Mario sighed. "Roy... We don't have a time for this! We've got to keep moving! No exceptions! We don't have time for this!'

"But there is something, Doc! We've got to at least check it out! Who knows?! Maybe it's a smasher trying to hide!"

"Or infected, speaking!" The doc said, coldly. "Are we seriously going to waste our a time on a single smasher? I mean, who knows? It might be one of those happiness creeps! Smasgers who are two late to save!"

"Or it could be the angels!" Peach mentioned. "We have to at least look!"

"But wasn't my other me and Luigi after them? They a probably found them by now..."

"What if they didn't?" Lucina asked. "It could... It could be them! Come on, doctor! At least give this a chance! If Roy hears it, I... I hear it then! So... Are you with me?" She kept holding onto Roy for dear life. Shit! The virus is getting harder and harder to resist every minute, but she has to resist! No matter how hard it is. Lucina shivered. She is still not giving up hope!

The doc raised a hand over his head and gave a gruff sigh. "Ugh... Fine! But if this is just a waste of our time, then I will never listen to you again!"

"I'll gladly take that, thank you!" Roy responded with a sarcastic gesture. Dr. Mario grunted. Oh boy... This shit better be fucking worth it, or else this is just embarrassing... Well, to Roy at least.

The group made their way into one of the stands in the food court. There was sounds of clinking and clanking down there. There was also the sound of... Crying? Huh... And it sounded so familiar. It sounded... high pitched... And a bit squeaky... Saying the cries for help like 'Dad... Where are you?" And "The others are nowhere to be found!". Peach's eyebrows furrowed. Wait a minute... She knows that cry. She knows that voice anywhere. The princess, with the others behind her moved forward and found in the room was a turtle, in the oven where light was, and a broken clown kart splotched with rainbow blood.

"Bowser Jr.?" Peach called out. "Is that you?"

Bowser's right hand man raised his head up. He recognized that voice. In fact, he's heard it a lot in his adventures. He knew without a doubt that if was... "Mama? Is... Is that you?" Peach gave a slight facepalm. Oh man... When will he ever learn that she isn't his mom. It's not only confusing... But it's actually pretty weird.

Peach took a step forward, raising a hand to the possibly, scared smasher. "Listen, Bowser Jr.-"

"I'm so glad you're here, Mama!" He cutted in, standing up. "Dad isn't here right now... And my siblings aren't here either!" The group didn't like where this was going. Why is he saying that? More importantly, why did his voice sound... Odd? "So it's just you... the other survived smashers..." The turtle shivered for a moment, and then he swiftly turned around, with rainbow tears and a huge grin. "AND A COUPLE OF CUDDLES!" They gasped as he shifted forward really fast.

"OH SHIT!" Dr. Mario called out, getting in front of the princess, pulling out at throwing the pills. Peach and the others backed up as the happiness Bowser Jr. kept moving forward, with pills slowing them down. "Doc!" Roy managed to call our.

"Get outta there!" He commanded. "Move! Move! Move!"

Peach nodded and with no hesitation backed away from the stand. Once she did, she turned around and saw Roy just standing there. Holding Lucina... and sharing at the horrified abomination that is Bowser Jr.. Oh god! He did not like that face that turtle put on. It kinda scares the shit out of him by now... That's nightmare to think about.

"Roy!" Peach yelled. "What are you doing?! Get out of there!"

The swordsman didn't seem to pay attention. In fact, he didn't seem to hear Peach. He continued to stand there, with a horrified face. Oh no... He's being traumatized by this, isn't he? Well... That's something to remember about him apparently...

"R-Roy..." Lucina rasped, shaking him, giving the occasional slap. "Come on... Snap out of it... Get your head... Out of the clouds... AND MOOVVEE!"

Lucina tugged Roy with all of her might, getting out of the stand. By doing this, it caused her and Roy to fall over, but Peach was right behind them as she pulled them up and backed up a bit more. They heard the sound of injected pills in and out, and some irritable screeching that came from Bowser Jr.. The screeching seemed to get louder, and without a doubt the door flew open with pills and rainbows spewing out from the room. As it cleared up, Dr. Mario appeared with a flip, keeping his distance as he tries to hold the infected smasher back!

"Oh my god!" He said. "Happiness is not a good combination with fighting skills!" And damn right it is. With every attack they shoot out rainbows and other colorful stuff. Just a single touch and it's enough to get you laughing! But not infected unless a smasher got overdosed by the attacks. Bowser Jr. twirled as he shot out a rainbow blaster from his hands. Peach managed to dodge more quickly, and Roy, holding onto Lucina, had little problem as the swordsman grabbed the doc by the collar and dragged him out of the way. Oh shit! That was a close call for the doc at least. He would've gotten creamed.

"Stay back!" Dr Mario called out, pushing away Roy's hand from his collar. "I'll handle this! You and the others a get outta here!"

Roy shook his head. He grabbed the doctor be the forearm, ignoring the restraints. "Dude... He's gonna fucking dunk you if you go after him. Plus, you have the cure!" He grabbed Dr. Mario onto his back, fighting against the doc's will to fight. "LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

And so they did... Running out of the food court, into the other hallways, leading to God knows where in this mansion. Bowser Jr. seemed to follow them. They weren't happy, he thought. So, he's coming to make them feel happy. Along the lines of, 'Come over here! You know your kid wants to plaaayyyyy!'. Oh god... That sounded... So... So... Uuuugggghhhh!

They kept running, past the main hallway, past their own rooms. Oh fuck! It's still following them, and his expression kept the same as always, only now the tears of rainbows spilled out even faster, somehow giving him more momentum. "YOU CAN'T RUUUUNNNNN!"

The group quickened their steps. Oh shit! Oh shit! He's coming in faster than they had hoped. Dr. Mario's eyes furrowed. See this? This is why he said no detours and no distractions. Or else they wouldn't get caught up in this mess of a situation. Yeah... He's never listening to Roy's ideas... Ever again!

"Can't a believe I'm saying this... But I a told you so!" He said to Roy. The swordsman gasped for air, trying to outrun the happiness smasher so that they can lose it. Roy turned his head, still trying to keep his grip on the doc and Lucina. "I didn't know this would happen! I just got curious! What do you expect?! You never know if it's the angels or not!"

"I am never listening to your little idea again a Roy!" He growled as he stared at the running Bowser Jr.. "We wouldn't be in this situation and found those creeps by now..." Roy sighed. Well, he's one to talk. Who knew Dr. Mario can be so edgy? He's never done that before when the Smash Mansion was normal. All he did was cure smashers, tend their wounds, and do the occasional fighting against the others, from time to time... By that, he's never acted so badly against smashers, except when the patients try to fight against him, but still...

"I guess you win that bet, Doc!"

As they kept on running, the group suddenly skidded to a stop. Peach shuddered. Oh no... This is bad... Real bad! Roy seemed to do the same looking around for another way, but couldn't find it. Dr. Mario turned his head. "Why did you a stop moving? We haven't outran the happiness smasher yet." Roy shivered as he turned his head.

"WE ARE CORNERED!"

"W-What?!" Lucina managed to speak a they backed up to the wall. Oh no. They were pretty much screwed at this point. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. There was nothing the group could do except fight, but the happiness infected in any smasher is stronger than any other attack they have seen, so that wouldn't be a good option.

Peach pulled out her frying pan, pulling out threats. Roy placed Lucina down and shielded her. If Bowser Jr. wants to take Lucina with another blow, he's going to have to take him first. He knew it wasn't such a good idea, but it was for his friend. Dr. Mario kept throwing pills at the smasher, but no avail. The pills do little or possibly no damage to it. In fact, the infected turtle seemed to not give two shits about it, as he blazed right through them like it was nothing.

Bowser Jr. laughed. "Oh you guys are the cutest when your all scared! But no worries!" He raised his arms, ready to finish them off! "I'll help you guys become the best person you could ever be! Won't that be fun?" If it means becoming a psychopath and giving hugs with that face on, then he'll no! That won't be happening anytime soon!

The turtle inched closer, ready to pull it off. Oh shit. The hug is coming there way and there was nothing that they can do about it. The group closed try their eyes. This was it! There was no room to escape, and there was no way to fight this thing. It was too powerful. And now... It will die with them! There's no other way around this! They are dead!

But just as they were about to accept fate, a growl echoed the room. The group faltered. It also caused the crazed Bowser Jr. to falter a bit. What was that? It was like... The sound of someone attacking from afar. Where was that coming from? As soon as they opened their eyes, and Bowser Jr. turning around, they say a slash. Effectively hitting the turtle from behind!

"BACKSLASH!" he called out, sending the smasher sprawling to the wall. The smasher squeaked as he fell down to the floor, unconscious. Oh shit! One blow and it's already down for the count! Dang! Who could've done this?

The group turned their heads away from the unconscious smasher, looking at the one who saved their hides from happiness. "Phew!" He said. "That... Was a real close one there! Good thing I found you guys in time! You were about to die there for a moment! Hah..."

"Shulk!" Roy called out, racing to him. "I can't believe you're here! How did you find us?!"

"Let's just say, a little vision helped me here..." He answered. "So... How are you up to on your survival?" Roy faltered a bit. Oh boy... This was going to be a long one to explain what the heck is going on around here. But before he could, someone else decided to cut in.

"Shulk!" Dr. Mario called out, helping out Lucina. "Thank a god you came! We were about to die there for a second there..." He sighed in relief, still using his strength to get Lucina to stay awake and walk again. Shulk's smile faltered a bit when he saw an injured smasher in the room. He looked at her, with pity in his eyes. "Oh no... Lucina?" He asked, walking to her. He knelted down. "Jeez... What happened to her, guys?'

"She got infected..." Peach answered. "We are doing the best we can to keep her alive. She seems to be doing well so far, I think..."

"She is..." The doc replied. "I think maybe... Maybe she is going to fight the infection off! If she managed to resist this long, than maybe there is hope knowing that she can!" Wow... And yet, he still has gotten a clue on how the fuck that works... But only Lucina can answer that... Only time will tell... "Well..." Shulk said. "It's good to know that one of our fellow smashers is doing okay! That's better than already infected right?"

"I guess it is, Monado boy... I guess it is..."

Roy walked past the group. "Listen, Shulk" he said, getting his attention. "If you're here... Then where are all the other fighters?"

Shulk stood up, turning his head to the swordsman. "The others? Well... They're infected! Almost all of them are infected! I saw Bowser hugging Ganandorf in one of the rooms around here. I was going to save him, but It was way too late to save that guy! Later I saw Yoshi flutter jumping down the halls with a big smile on his face. Odd... He only does that when he fights, and a bunch of other smashers like Zelda, Rosalina, and Ike are doing some things that any other happiness smasher could do... Oh man those Lumas sure do make a lot of sounds when they are happy..."

The group gasped in shock. Holy shit! We've got a lot of smashers already infected and out to find others! But there was one more question. "What about the ones that did survive?" Peach asked. Shulk smiled as he raised a hand.

"Glad you asked that!" He said. "I managed to find a few... Most of them were saved by me! Others were found wandering around all scared like, so I helped them out!" He turned to the hallway, calling them out. "Hey you guys! It's clear! We've got a few more that are not infected!"

The other smashers stuck their heads out of the hallways. Olimar showed up first, along with his scared Pikmin. Even though they are scared, they are still ready to put up a fight. Next one was Kirby and Jigglypuff, jumping into the crowd as he rushed in to hug Roy. The swordsman laughed as he hugged them back. The two puffballs are okay, and Roy was happy about that. Later, they saw Ness, Lucas, Robin, Pikachu, Samus, Link, and his little toon version of himself. DAMN! He saved a lot of people. The group looked at them in awe. Oh my god, it feels so great to know that those smashers were safe and sound. Heck, they thought they evacuated or something along those lines, or possibly infected.

"I did managed to save more than this, but they were all lost when they were doing a sacrifice to save us though..." Shulk managed to say. Dr. Mario furrowed a brow. "Really? Who did you a lose?"

"We lost Fox trying to stop a way too giggly and bubbly Palutena." Robin explained. "He didn't care if he was going to get infected. He cared that we would get out of here and find the source of the problem, so that this all could end once and for all!"

"A lot of the Villagers didn't stand a chance against Captain Falcon and a few others!" Samus added. "But we've got one of them, but he's barely holding on! We are trying our best to keep him alive!" And that they did. The kid in the red shirt wasn't doing so well. He was clinging onto Link for dear life. It seems like he's trying to resist just as much as Lucina is trying to do hers.

"Pac-Man and Megaman... Dear god! They saved our asses back there!" Lucas said. Ness agreed, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "We got caught in a situation where the Pokemon were charging up their little happy attacks on us. We thought we were goners when they let it out, but they came in and took the attack for us. It saved us, but it took them instead!"

"Such bravery to the fallen!" Peach said, putting her head down. "And here I thought we were the only ones who survived!"

"And we don't know how to stop all of this..." Samus said, stripping off her power suit, now becoming Zero Suit Samus. "We don't have any clue on how to make this place back to normal!"

"We a do!" Dr. Mario said, pulling out the tranquilizer. "With this! The cure that gets rid of all the happiness! But we can't use it on them, I'm afraid!" The smashers shrugged as they gave each other a confused look. Shulk raised a brow. What? Where was he going with this?

"We are using it to find the source! The angels of happiness!"

"Pit and Dark Pit?" Ness asked. "Funny... We've never seen any of them on our side of the journey!"

"We are trying to find them right now!" Roy said, taking Lucina away from Dr. Mario. "Is there any clue? I mean... We've instructed the Mario brothers to find them! Have you seen them lately?"

The other smashers looked at each other, shrugging. Link shook his head. "No actually... We haven't seen them anywhere on our journey... We just assumed they were goners! Like they were just happiness freaks like the others!"

The mention of the Mario Bros., huh? Shulk seemed to think about that for a moment. Has he seen them lately? Link said he didn't, but now that he thought about it... "Ack!" He managed to squeak as he put a hand over his head. Oh shit! Why did that hurt so much? Did he cramp something? As soon as he opened his eyes... He saw blue. Shulk's eyes widened. Oh... Another vision?

It was the angels, smiling and cheering as ever... In a pretty much fucked up way if they can describe it. Below them were two plumbers, exhausted and possibly getting a bit slower over time. It was just enough time for one of the angels to swoop down and attack one of the plumbers, sprawling them into a wall. He fell to the floor, not saying a word. The other plumber raced forward, shielding the other as the angels got closer and closer... And then everything went white.

Shulk blinked as he backed away a bit, shielding his eyes from such brightness. "Mario! Luigi!" He cried out, causing the smashers to face him with shocked expressions on their faces. "Shulk?" Robin asked, walking towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Was it another vision?"

"It is!" The Monado Boy answered. "And they need our help! They found the angels! And they're trying to fight them!"

"They did?!" Lucas asked. "Well then we are in luck! Where are they?"

"They appear to be at the entrance to a Smasher's room! It's possibly those two angels! We've got to get there as quickly as possible! No exceptions! The plumbers don't have much time before they get themselves cornered! We've got to get moving!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Samus said. The other smashers nodded. There was no time to waste. But before they could go to their destination, a smasher faltered a bit. "Wait!" Roy called out, raising a hand, getting the other's some attention. "What about the fallen? I don't know about you, but Lucina is pretty much tired out! She can't go on like this! I mean look at her!" Lucina's eyes fluttered, looking up in her blurred vision, seeing other smashers. "Wh-Wha?" She sputtered out. "What's going on? Is there... Is there..."

"Calm down, Lucina... We will talk about this later..." Roy said to her. "Anyway... On to the point! I'm pretty sure Villager over there can't stand moving from place to place in that condition. Considering that he is already infected! He and Lucina can't go on like this if we are dragging them!"

"He's got a point..." Toon Link agreed. "I mean... Villager does look like he's going to vomit or something..."

Dr. Mario gave a sigh. "Alright!" He called out. "We are going to need help with those fallen fighters, then!" He pointed a finger. "Ness, Lucas, Link, Toon Link, Olimar, and you puffballs! Take care of those two in my office! You'll be safe there from all of the happiness! The rest of you are coming with us!"

"On it!" Link said, helping Lucina up from Roy. "Toon! Take Villager, will ya?" He nodded as he took him out of his hands. And with that, they ran down the hallways, trying to get to the office. Before they were out of sight, Kirby stopped. He doesnt know if it's such a good idea to leave a lot of smashers behind for this. He poyoed, getting Robin's attention. As soon as he was about to speak, it looked like the tactition already knew the answer.

"Don't worry about us. Kirby!" He said. "Just take care of those fallen smashers!" Stubborn to get moving, Kirby reluctantly agreed. He gave a slight nod as he ran down the hallways, catching up to the others in the distance. Man... That puffball sure is protective of them. It seemed like he would do anything to keep his friends safe... Even if it means giving up his own life. He doesn't care! And that's something neat about Kirby than a few other smashers that also do that.

As soon as they were out of their sight, Shulk pointed forward. "Now, let's get on to the real mission! It's this way! Follow me!" He said running down the halls. The group nodded to each other, catching up to the Monado Boy, as they hope that they are not too late to save the Mario Bros.. They have to get over there... IF they get over there...

Let's hope there is luck!

* * *

 **Ahh... What a good chapter! *looks down* Uh... What's with the bows?**

 **Pit: Oh... We just thought you were going happiness for a second there!**

 **Dark Pit: Jeez, KirbyL! Next time, give us a heads up if you are having one of those emotional crisises you keep talking about.**

 ***sigh* I'll try... But no promises. Anyway, Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


End file.
